Underneath the Underneath
by SarahMariee123
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the best known medic in the great five nations is not what her appearance leads her to be. After Sasuke's departure from Konoha, Sakura devotes herself to hard work, training, and striving to surpass her master- the legendary Sannin and the 5th Hokage. When her goals are met and she receives the respect she has longed for, where will her life take her next?
1. Reunion

_Italics are thoughts_**_. Bold is "Inner Sakura"._**

A/N: This is my verrryyy first fanfic ever, with my favorite pairing(: Sooo, yeah, I'm pretty excited, buuut, I apologize ahead of time if it's awful. Everyone has to start somewhere, and they're all a little rusty right? .. right? Well, I hope it'll be good, but I'll improve with experience and tips from some lovely readers, so make sure to leave some reviews! :3

*Sorry guys, I didn't realize that when I uploaded the chapters they were all bolded. Buuut, I'm fixing them!(:

**Reunion**

Sakura was in her kitchen putting the kettle in the stove to make her daily jasmine tea when a knock sounded on the door. Sakura opened the door to face an ANBU woman wearing a dog mask.

"Haruno, Hokage-sama wishes for you to see her right away." Immediately after informing the pink haired kunoichi. the masked woman disappeared with out a sound.

Once the door was shut once again, Sakura turned to approach the whistling tea kettle. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the stove, filled it with the sweet smelling beverage and left. She took her time walking to the Hokage tower while sipping her warm drink and enjoying the cool morning air.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yes! Yes! Come in!" yelled Tsunade while rubbing her temples. _These damn hangovers are terrible, why must everyone bother me so early in the morning? _

Sakura walked in the room and stood directly in front of Tsunade's desk. "Good Morning Shishou, you wanted to see me? Don't tell me I have to do a shift at the hospital, today's the first day off I've had in months!" Sakura said while a pout formed on her face.

"Calm down Sakura, you'll be getting many more days off if you just wait a little."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Why won't you just te-"

"We're waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. The three of you will be sent on an important mission. Sai won't be able to go because he's currently on a different mission, as you know. " Tsunade interrupted Sakura.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with excitement, it's been nearly a year since her last mission with team 7. As the head medic in Konoha she has many duties to fulfill in the hospital and spends a lot of time in the lab researching new poisons and antidotes. Any mission she is sent on in the mean time is either medical related- varying from traveling to other cities to heal the serious cases only someone as advanced as her could handle, to giving seminars and spreading her vast knowledge- or has to do with ANBU.

The door opened with a swoosh as Konoha's knucklehead ninja barged in. "Ooooh, Baa-chan, do I get a mission? Pleeeeaaseeee? Its been forever since I've... Hey, what's Sakura-chan doing here?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ugh, Naruto can you please be quiet for five minutes? Be patient and wait. I'll start this meeting once the final person arrives." Tsunade sighed, once again rubbing her temples, this time in irritation. _Why can't he talk with a normal voice for once? He's always so cheerful and overly excited. All this noise is making my head ache worse._

An hour later the quiet office filled with a poof of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, you see, there was this old lady walking from the mark-"

"Be quiet Hatake, we don't have time for your horrible excuses. Now, time to get down to business. Team 7 will be sent on an A-ranked mission. There has been word that Uchiha Sasuke has been seen in Rain Country near Fire Country's border. This is the first sighting since the last time you guys went to capture the Uchiha a year ago. I presume he's there looking for Itachi." Tsunade eyed the group waiting to see how they react. Well how Naruto and Sakura react, Kakashi always has his emotions hidden under that mask of indifference.

"Well, he killed Orochimaru a couple years ago, do you think once he's killed Itachi he'll come back home? " Naruto asked with hope gleaming in is eyes.

"It seems to be that way. We should tail him until he's killed his brother and capture him immediately afterwards, maybe he'll come willingly. If we allow him to kill Itachi we'll be killing two birds with one stone due to the threat he poses towards Konoha and Naruto." Sakura said while tapping her chin, lost in thought.

"That's exactly what I had planned for this mission, very good Sakura." Pride filled the Slug Queen's eyes as she faced her apprentice. " You guys leave tomorrow morning, go home, rest, and pack your things. Now get out and let me get some sleep! SHIZUNE! Bring me some sake!"

* * *

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! We finally get a mission together!" Naruto placed his hands behind his head with a giant smile on his face.

Sakura ignored Naruto as she was lost in her thoughts. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finally get to go on a mission with my boys. It's a shame Sai won't be there, I've missed him too. _

**Oooh, you'll be on a mission with Kakashi, you better make a move! **

_Are you crazy? He's my sensei, I can't flirt with him! He wouldn't even want to… He wouldn't waste his time on some naive girl who's 14 years his junior. _

**Well, we're the same person, so I guess I am crazy. But who cares? Show him the woman you've blossomed into. He's not even your sensei anymore, he's your team mate, your equal.**

_I've admired him for so long and have tried to impress him but he hasn't even turned his head in my direction. He still sees me as a child. _

**Then ****_show _****him the woman you've grown to be. ****_Make _****him notice you. You'll be on a mission with him for who knows how long, make a move.**

_B-but, I don't know how to get someone like him to notice me. Let alone make them interested I- _

"... umm, Sakura-chan, I asked if you wanted to go to Ichiraku's with Kakashi-senei and me."

Sakura's cheeks became a soft pink as Naruto startled her from her reverie and noticed the two staring at her. "U-ughh, n-no thank you. I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep the rest of today off, but thanks for the offer." Sakura said with a small smile on her lips.

"Aww, you're no fun Sakura-chan." Naruto whined pouting.

"Get some rest Sakura, we'll all meet at the gates tomorrow at 7. First we'll come up with a plan, and then we'll leave for the mission." The masked nin said with his famous eye crinkle.

"Alright you guys, I'll be there by 8:30 then. Knowing you'll be at least an hour and a half late sensei." Sakura jumped onto the roof of a near by cafe and made her way home.

"Hey, I'm not always _that_late. I remember when all of you guys showed so much respe-"

"Kakashi-sensei you're _always _late, and then you come up with some lame excuse, usually one we've heard a hundred times."

Kakashi sighed and looked down at the younger jounin walking next to him. _Hmmph. Things just aren't the same. I remember when they thought I was so cool, but now they think I'm lame. Man, I really am getting old. _" Well, let's go get some Ichiraku before I decide to change my mind about tagging along with you."

With that Naruto ran full speed towards his favorite restaurant in all of Fire Country.

* * *

Sakura filled her pack with Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, herbs, and her black gloves along with some food, money, and extra pairs of clothes.

Once her bag was packed she set it in the corner of her room and plopped onto her bed. _Tomorrow this mission begins and I'll make sure to get Kakashi's attention._


	2. The Mission

A/N: I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes :3

** The Mission**

The morning sun lit up the bedroom of a sleeping pink haired kunoichi. With a groan the said woman pulled back the covers and rose to a sitting position on the edge of her bed. She groggily made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for today's mission. Once the steady stream of the shower came pouring down she made her way to her bedroom as she waited for the water to warm as she grabbed a pair of clean clothing.

Sakura entered her room wearing nothing more than her Black lacy bra, and matching panties. As a ninja her instincts are always top notch and she's always alert. In the back of her mind she felt a pair of eyes on her but ignored it as she turned back around to make her exit. She made her way back into the now steam filled bathroom and got in the dreamy shower. As the hot water ran over her she was lost in thought and mindlessly washed her hair and body.

_I wonder how the mission will go. What if i can't get Kakashi to notice me. Or what if we can't get Sasuke to come home with us. What will he think when he see's me? I'm definitely not the same naive girl who would have followed him to the ends of the Earth. _

Sakura was startled out of her reverie as someone began pounding on her door. She turned the now cold water off, wrapped her towel around herself, and walked to the front door. She stood on her tiptoes to look out the peep hole. She saw her blonde best friend standing there tapping her foot impatiently. _Shit_. _I completely forgot Ino and I were supposed to hang out today._

Sakura opened the door and a blur of yellow and purple whirled beside her into her apartment. She closed the door and slowly turned to face her best friend with an apologetic smile. She knew Ino was going to blow up on her for standing her up.

"You better have a damn good reason you left me there waiting for you forehead!" Ino said through clenched teeth.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sorry about that. I was kinda assigned a last minute mission and completely forgot to tell you. I don't know how long it'll take, but I promise we'll go to the bar and get a few drinks when I come back. My treat."

"Is it another ANBU mission? Those take forever forehead. Not to mention they're also dangerous. You should have called me so we could have spent last night together…" Ino didn't bother finishing the sentence, both knew what was left hanging in thin air.

"Sounds like you actually do care about me pig" Sakura said with a smirk, but continued before the other girl could continue. "But, don't worry. It's not ANBU. I'm going with Team Seven actually. Well, with the exception of Sai. he's already out on a mission."

"Team Seven? But you guys haven't been on a mission together since Sasuke…" The blonde kunoichi's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Y-you d-don't mean…"

"Yes. There's been another sighting. We're supposed to meet at the gates around 8.. Shit. I'm late. I'll fill you in once I get back. Sorry, I gotta go." With that the green eyed kunoichi ran out the door and hopped over roof tops towards the cities walls.

* * *

As the gates came into view Sakura saw Naruto waiting for her to finally arrive. She jumped from a near by building and landed silently beside the blue eyed ninja.

"Hey Naruto, hope I'm not too late" Sakura inwardly sighed in relief as she noticed Kakashi was no where to be seen. She made it before the famous Copy-Ninja, so she figured she was safe.

"How nice of you to finally join us Sakura. We've been waiting." Kakashi's voiced startled Sakura and her face involuntarily turned pink.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! We've been waiting foooorreeevveer! And Sensei wouldn't even let me go get you!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and slightly slouched.

Unbeknowingly to the younger nin, Kakashi originally went to receive Sakura .

_~Flashback~_

The window being the entryway of his choice, he leaped onto the window sill and was about to enter the room uninvitedly when he saw a relatively undressed Sakura enter her bedroom. His only visible eye widened slightly and his breath hitched as he took in the sight before him.

He inwardly smacked himself and told him to leave immediately. However, his feet seemed to be glued into place. He watched the girl before him in awe. _Well I guess I can't really call her a girl anymore. She's a woman now. And an attractive one at that. How did I fail to notice this previously? Maybe it's because we never see each other much anymore… Yeah, that has to be it. _

He continued to watch the woman in front of him for the next few seconds. His sight captivated by the way she gracefully walked about her room. The way her hips swayed, and kami. Her almost naked body had him lost in a trance. No. She definitely was no longer a little girl. No small girl had an ass as fine as hers, nor do they have her curves.

As quickly as she came into view, she disappeared into the hallway. Once she was no longer in view he came back to his senses. He leaped back down and headed back to the tree limb he was perched on waiting for Sakura with Naruto- Who had not known of his presence until his return.

_~End Flashback~ _

"Anyways, we're all here. Let's get down to business. Our mission is to head towards Rain Country where we will follow the Uchiha, wait for his revenge to be fulfilled, then capture him and return to Konoha. Got it?" Kakashi's voiced was full of his seriousness as he focused on the job they needed to complete. The two nodded their understandings. "Good. Let's head out, we've wasted enough time as it is already." with that the trio leaped into the trees of the surrounding forest.

* * *

Hours of leaping, ducking, and dodging passed as their surroundings blurred beside them. Sakura's muscles felt tired and burned as she pushed herself to keep up with her team mates. Bored of the green blur around her she decided to rest her eyes upon a very enticing sight. Her eyes had fallen on her team leader.

She always heard rumors going around about how handsome the famous masked nin was, but never paid much attention to them, until now that is. He wore the standard jounin uniform, and even though it was baggy and left a lot to the imagination, she had seen what lies beneath on many occasions.

Hatake Kakashi was known for hating hospitals. Nurses often had to drag him in for check ups. When he was being even more stubborn than usual Tsunade, Shizune, or Sakura were sent after him. She had performed many of his check ups and had seen him shirtless on many occasions, but she was in medic mode, and never took the time to absorb what she was looking at.

Thing about it now, she could picture is lean frame, firm back, and muscular stomach that all shinobi had. Lost in her reverie she lost her footing and fell from the branch , crashing rapidly towards the hard ground below. She squeezed her eyes shut and held herself, preparing to make contact with the surface of the earth.

Something soft made contact with her body. Opening her eyes she noticed a masked face above hers looking straight on as he continued to carry her.

"Naruto, stop. We'll make camp here for tonight. We're close to the target and need to lay back anyways. Plus, our team mate here exhausted herself, she needs rest." As the words left his mouth Kakashi set the tired woman down. Naruto set his bag down and started setting up camp. "You know Sakura, you could have told us you needed a break. We would have stopped for you." Kakashi said to her.

"I didn't need you to stop for me. I can keep up."

"You exhausted yourself, I had to catch you from falling because you didn't have the energy to save yourself." Kakashi said raising a silver brow at her.

Sakura's blood began to boil. Her face became flustered from her outrage. "I'm not the child I was before Kakashi! I can handle myself, I'm no longer weak. I refuse to be pushed to the sidelines like dead weight to be protected by you and Naruto. I'm capable of protecting myself". Fire glowed in her eyes as she quickly turned on her heel and went over by Naruto. She unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down, her back towards Kakashi.

Kakashi made his way to a tree by the fire, and sat on the ground with his back resting on the tree. He absent mindedly stared passed the dancing flames to the furious kunoichi. _You're right Sakura, you definitely are NOT a child anymore. You've matured into such a fine woman under the wing of your Shishou. You're almost an exact replica of her, temper included. Not to mention beautiful. Ever since this morning you won't leave my mind, and especially now. You're absolutely stunning when you're angry. I think I may have to get under your skin more often. _With this final thought Kakashi's lone eye slowly shut as he drifted into slumber pleasantly dreaming of the mouth watering women in front of him.


	3. A Turn of Events

**A Turn of Events**

A faint rustling of fabric could be heard over the chirping of birds during the predawn hours as two elite shinobi made their way through the trees. They stopped on a tree branch a few feet away from the set up camp before them. They watched the sleeping Konoha nin while masking their chakra.

A pointed toothy smile rested upon the face of a blue skinned ninja wielding an enormous sword. "Look, it's the blonde brat. Let's take the kyuubi before the Copy-Nin awakens."

The crimson eyed shinobi nodded his agreement. As they readied themselves to take the sleeping boy they noticed movement in the corner of their eyesight.

"That pinkie girl is awake. Let's kill her and take the kid." The shark nin said looking at his partner sideways.

"Hn. You're a fool Kisame. What Konoha kunoichis do you know of with pink hair?"

"What do you mean? Why would I know any Konoha nin?" He said with a confused expression marking his face.

"She's well known, so surely you've heard of her. Maybe you've heard of Tsunade, the 5th Hokage?"

"Listen Uchiha, I have no idea what you're talking about, so stop playing all these mind games and get to the point, damn it!"

"This petite woman is the apprentice of the great Sannin Tsunade. Tsunade is one of the world's best medics, only bested by her own apprentice. Besides their superior medical ninjutsu, they have perfect chakra control and monstrous strength. Long story short, underestimate her and you'll die."

Kisame's eyes widened for a brief second before he smirked down at the kunoichi. "Well, let's kidnap both the kiddies then. Akatsuki's in need of a medic, Zetsu creeps me the fuck out."

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched her tired limbs. She got up and went walking to the river to catch some fish to get breakfast started before the others awakened. She wanted to apologize to her boys for the way she acted yesterday, with out words of course. She still had a reputation to uphold even through her kind nature.

She kneeled on the bank of the river searching the water for some fish. She heard a strange noise, and turned to look behind her. Her team mates were still sleeping so she blamed the sound on the wildlife around her.

She jumped back and gasped as she saw a cloaked figure appear in front of her. Her eyes widened and her body began trembling with fear. _Black cloak. Red clouds. Blue skin. This must be the Akatsuki's Kisame, the shark who was once a member of the seven swordsmen. He's partners with… Oh no! The camp!_

Sakura stood, and turned on her heel. She raced towards the camp. She could hear the distant chuckle of the akatsuki member.

"Oh, come on pinkie! Lets have some fun!" He flashed a pointed tooth smile at her back.

In the distance she could hear the clashing of kunai and shuriken. She ran even faster in hopes of seeing what was happening, and to ensure the safety of her boys.

When she got there Naruto was laying on the floor, his eyes red and fingernails grown into claws from the nine-tailed fox's power. "Naruto! What happened? Are you okay? Where's Kakashi?" Sakura noticed blood seeping through his shirt, so she quickly ripped it off and placed her green glowing hands over the wound. Her chakra entered his system searching for any internal damage when he spoke.

"He's fighting Itachi, he came for me. You mustn't let him hurt Kakashi! We have a mission to finish, and if Itachi's here than Sasuke must be close by."

"Naruto you're too badly injured!" Her eyes widened and she looked more closely into his system. "Naruto! You've been poisoned! We need to get you back, NOW! I can easily make an antidote but we have to get back to the village. It's a rather complicated concoction. It's not deadly, but you'll be extremely weak and vulnerable to enemies."

"B-but Sasuke.. We've gotten so close.."

"Naruto, you're health is more important than getting him back this very second. There will be more opportunities. I have no clue when, but they'll come up. I'm gonna tell Kakashi what happened, then I'll set a powerful genjutsu, and we'll leave immediately. However, Itachi being an Uchiha with the Sharingan I'll have to use almost all my chakra to buy us a few minutes. Even if all my chakra was depleted into the jutsu it'd only take him minutes to get out. Wait here." With that she disappeared from his line of sight.

* * *

A few feet ahead of her she saw her team leader. She leaped beside him once he was a distance away from Itachi. His headband was pushed aside, sharingan visible, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. She could tell he's been battling with almost all his might just to get this far with the S-Class missing nin.

"Kakashi. We need to retreat immediately. Naruto's been poisoned and we need to go back to the village so I can make the antidote."

He looked sideways at her, panting for breath he asked "And how do you suppose we do that? We can't exactly run away, he'll just follow until he gets Naruto in his grasp."

"I'll cast a genjutsu while we make our escape."

"Ugh, Sakura, Itachi's kekkai genkai specializes in seeing through genjutsus. You know this."

Sakura rolled her eyes and replied "Of course I know! I'm no idiot Kakashi. But I'm a genjutsu master, or have you forgotten? I can use a powerful jutsu that will take minutes for even him to dispel. However, it'll require a lot of chakra so I'll be pretty weak on the way back, I'll be unable to battle if we run into trouble."

Kakashi stared at her a minute before he agreed. _For her to be capable of achieving that she must be extremely powerful. Even more so than her master. _

As Sakura began forming the hand seals her concentration was broken by a lone figure standing in the distance between Itachi and themselves. Sakura shivered at the sensation running along her spine, raising hairs on the back of her neck. Her blood ran cold as a lump grew in her throat. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

The figure turned his head to face the two shocked ninja. He smirked at them. "Well well, Sakura, Kakashi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"S-sasuke…" She glanced at him up and down, taking in the differences she still hasn't gotten used to. His round boyish face matured into sharp, angular edges, his onyx eyes darker, his body taller, leaner, and his voice. Almost the same, but deeper, and smoother. Much like his elder brother's.

"I'm sure you need to get the Moron some help. Poison? May be deadly. You'll need to get him to a talented medic to save him. Leave now, and I may let you live. I don't want any interferences when I finally get my revenge."

The Konoha pair inwardly smirked at the Uchiha. He's not aware of the power Sakura now possess. Kakashi was about to outwardly mention this when Sakura cut him off. "Well, actually there's no need. We have the world's best medic with us-"

"Yeah, she's near by. We'll get going." Sakura awkwardly laughed at herself and sent Kakashi a look. With that the two nin disappeared, leaving the Uchiha brothers alone.

_Hn. Something's changed about Sakura. She looked at me but hardly reacted. Perhaps she's finally no longer annoying. _Sasuke thought, turning to face his brother. His hand glowed blue and the sound of 1000 chirping birds filled the air as he ran at him at full force.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the hospital room occupied by all members of team 7. "Sakura's antidote worked, and he'll be alright. He'll need a month of bed rest though. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai,I want to see the three of you in my office tonight around 7. We have some… things to discuss." With that the blonde women left the room .

Sakura looked over to the hospital bed to see a sleeping Naruto. "Alright you guys, I'm heading out. See you later!" She smiled brightly at them and left to find her best friend.

Kakashi watched her leave almost disappointedly. He wanted to talk to her about the way she acted in front of Sasuke. _Why wouldn't she flaunt her amazing strength in front of him. As a genin she would have taken a moment to brag about herself to the youngest Uchiha at any possible moment. So now as one of Konoha's most powerful kunoichi, no, one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, why would she hide it? Unless she's possibly lost feeling for the raven haired boy? _

* * *

The two best friends sat together in one of Ino's favorite tea houses sipping at their Jasmine and Mango teas discussing what happened. Ino listened attentively as Sakura explained the mission. When hearing about Sasuke her eyes widened in disbelief. She knew their mission would require seeing him, but she honestly expected it to be a failure, with not even a glimpse of the Konoha traitor.

"And Tsunade-shishou summoned us for a meeting tonight, so unfortunately I can't take you out for drinks tonight. When I was talking to her when we first got back she was biting her nail as she asked questions. That was a few days ago, but… this morning there was news. Big news. The Akatsuki have all been killed, Itachi included. However, Itachi and Kisame's death were at Sasuke's doing, but the others weren't. No one know's what happened. I have a feeling the meeting tonight is about a mission."

Ino nodded her understandings and smiled sadly at the woman in front of her. "Well forehead, we'll go out when you get back, if you leave. And make sure to flirt with Kakashi while you're gone." Ino winked at her. They said their goodbyes and departed.

* * *

Team 7, minus Naruto, met in Tsunade's office, everyone on time, even Kakashi.

"What is it you called us here for Lady Tsunade?" Said asked breaking the silence.

"Ahh, Sai. Straight to the point like always. Well, I'm sure you've all guessed you'll be sent on a mission. That is a correct assumption. Sasuke has killed Itachi, and now he's as vulnerable as he'll ever be. This will be an S-class mission, an ANBU mission to be exact. Chances of capturing him will be better if he can't identify you right away. If you keep your chakra hidden well enough he won't be able to recognize your chakra signatures either. However, that task is only easily done by someone with perfect chakra control such as Sakura, or myself. So you boys will take a concoction made by Sakura that will mask your chakra for you." Noticing the doubtful looks on their faces she continued "Oh don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Sakura was the one make it. Her medical skills surpass even my own. This creation was ingenious. I'm proud of her." She looked at her apprentice and smiled warmly.

"Thank you shishou, I did learn from the best." Sakura returned her smile before Tsunade went on.

"Alright. You are to wear ANBU attire, contact the Uchiha boy, and bring him back. He may know a thing or two about the Akatsuki's sudden deaths. You leave in an hour. Dismissed."

With that everyone went home to pack. Sakura changed into her standard ANBU uniform with her own additional henge to change the color of her hair. Her pastel pink locks turned to dark purple. Finally leaving her apartment she stopped by Ino's, she knew she would be out socializing so she wrote a note informing her of the basic information she was allowed to give out before heading to the gates.

Once everyone was at the gates, they nodded simultaneously and left into the dark forest.


	4. The Wolf, The Artist, and The Daffodil

**The Wolf, the Artist, and the Daffodil**

Sakura looked over at her two teammates and gave a small smile under her mask. _Man, I wish we could go on more missions together. I'm so happy to finally be with them again. We have got to get Sasuke back this time. But, I don't want him to know it's me quite yet. He'll find out once we begin the interrogation. _

"Okami-sempai, when will we be setting camp?" Sai said to Kakashi.

"Atisuto, we'll set up camp when one of us decides they need to rest. Until then we will have no designated time." Kakashi replied glancing at the younger boy. He looked over at Sakura before continuing, "I'm sure Suisen would agree with my plan, she wants to get this mission over and done with as much as you and I".

"Okami-sempai, when we come face to face with Sasuke I would like for you and Atisuto to keep my true identity hidden."

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you were obsessed with him, ugly. Why wouldn't you brag about your new powers and show him you've changed?" Sai asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be informed of my new abilities, just not yet. I'd like to… surprise him." The two males knew she was smirking under her mask.

Kakashi being as intelligent as he is immediately guessed at what she meant. When she went on ANBU missions they were usually assassinations, or to retrieve people wanted by Konoha. She went on assassination missions because she could use her feminine charm to seduce guys, and then kill them quickly and silently with her chakra claws. (Similar to a chakra scalpel, but much more advanced and deadly). On the occasion she took the latter she would have the benefit to interrogate those she captured. "Aah, well, as you wish Suisen."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the inside of a cave hidden behind a waterfall, he didn't want to be found by anyone tracking him so the running water easily hid him away. He just finished gathering berries and was about to start eating when he heard people nearby. He looked out the cave and could see ANBU lurking around. He glared when he saw the Konoha insignia on their headbands.

He went to the back of the cave and sat quietly listening to the distant bickering of a male and female.

"Come on Ugly, you need to rest. You can hardly even walk straight!"

"I'm fine! I don't need to rest!"

"You're injured too. Let's set up camp, you can heal yourself and then we'll continue looking for the Uchiha."

"No! I'm fine god damn it! We need to get this over with."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "We'll set up camp. Come on, don't be hasty Suisen. Rest and heal yourself. We'll leave two hours before daybreak."

Sasuke peeked out the cave at the mention at his name. _Hn. More Konoha nin looking for me. They must have heard of the os so tragic death of Itachi._ He smirked and observed the ninja now setting up camp. _I figured they'd send Sakura again, what a shame. Oh well. Once they go to sleep, I'll kill them. I will see my cherry blossom again, make her marry me, and then she will bear my children. _

Sasuke watched the purpled haired ANBU nin take off her chest armor, followed by her arm guards. A long, deep gash ran down the length of her arm, starting right under her ANBU tattoo and ending at her wrist. _Such a shame, a woman with skin as creamy and smooth as hers being flawed by a large, ugly scar. It doesn't, look like she has ANY scars actually. Perhaps this is her first high ranked mission?_ He chuckled at the thought of this being a wake up call to the young woman before him. His eyes widened as he saw not a blemish left on her skin when she finished healing it. It only took her seconds to remove any traces of damage completely! _She must be the talented medical nin Kakashi mentioned during our last encounter. _Sasuke returned to his place against the cave wall and waited for nightfall when he would make his move.

* * *

It was around 1 am when the kunoichi was sent on guard duty, now, Sasuke would attack. He sat in a tree and watched as the woman set down chakra sensors along the perimeter of their camp.

He was startled when a kunai was pressed against his throat and soft hair tickled the back of his neck as the wind blew. His senses were overwhelmed with the intoxicating aroma of strawberries and the warm breath softly whispered by his ear. "What is your reasoning for being here shinobi?"

"Hmph. Do you know who I am Kunoichi? I would advise you to not make assumptions of my power before so, and to surrender before I'm forced to kill you, and then your teammates in their sleep."

"I'm well aware of your identity Uchiha. But no worries, my clone has already awoken and alerted my team of your presence. One would be a fool to not have precautionary plans when trying to capture an Uchiha." She gently ran her chakra claws from under his chin, down the side of his neck. "And don't worry, you won't be escaping me." She laughed bitterly.

"Don't be absurd, you're just a kunoichi. I could defeat you any day."

He felt her chuckle behind him. "Do you know who I am Uchiha? I would advise you to not make assumptions of my power before so". She added pressure to her claws until a scratch down his neck and formed crimson beads. "I am Suisen of Konoha's ANBU. Head medic, and apprentice of the 5th. If you were to underestimate my power in battle, and you would die."

"Just because you're the apprentice of a hokage means nothing of your power and abilities. The new Hokage is probably some mediocre shinobi playing games."He chuckled thinking of her ANBU codename. "Daffodil, huh? Sounds sooo scary".

"The legendary Sannin Tsunade is no mediocre ninja. She has taught me quite well. But do not mock my name Uchiha. There is significant meaning behind it." His eyes widened slightly for just a fraction of a second.

"I didn't realize she was the 5th. But that still doesn't prove anything about your skills. Daffodil? What, does it mean you're a weak little flower?"

"You'll find out the meaning behind my name in the very near future Sasuke." With that Sakura's clone reappeared on the ground below them. "As for my powers? Well, just let my clone demonstrate". Her clone smiled sweetly at the two in the tree, she had her hands clasped before she grabbed the black gloves from her bag and put them on. She cracked her knuckles, turned her back towards the observers, and punched the ground at her feet. An enormous crater formed under her tiny fist. It stretched out for miles, and was extremely deep.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the monstrous strength hidden in the petite woman. He heard the woman laugh humorlessly as he felt a pain in the back of his neck. Everything went black.

* * *

Sakura returned to the camp with the Uchiha restrained by chakra ropes. She brought him into Sai's tent before returning to her own, which she was currently sharing with Kakashi. She got stuck sharing a tent with him because she refused to share with their captive, and Kakashi said he may end up beating him to death for the betrayal he committed to not only Konoha, but Naruto, Sakura, and himself.

Kakashi entered the tent after securing the perimeter once again, and sat down next to Sakura.

"How'd it go?"

She smirked at him before replying "I showed him my abilities, played with his mind a little, ya know?" Seeing his mouth open to ask a question she replied before he could manage even a word. " But no, I didn't reveal myself. You already know when I plan on doing that. I Just wanted him to realize I'm a powerful woman, before I actually interrogate him. That way when I remove the henge, he'll be speechless."

He smiled at her as he pulled out his orange book. "Oh, you're cold Sakura. Go to sleep, I'm taking this watch and we'll leave in a couple hours."

"I'm actually not that tired, so I'm going to go to the river and bathe really quick." She scrunched her nose "I smell, and I don't want to make you suffer in this little tent with my stench." With that she left.

Kakashi continued reading his book for a couple minutes. _Damn. This book just isn't what it was before. Ever since I saw Sakura I keep imagining the lead heroine as her, but the figure is all wrong, and ugghh. Kami, what's wrong with me? I really am an old pervert. _

* * *

Sakura removed her clothes and got into the cool river water. The summer heat in Fire Country was just awful! It's a wonder how anyone could live through it. _I can't believe I'm sharing a tent with Kakashi. He's so hot. _Sakura subconsciously started touching herself at the thought of her older teammate.

_Kakashi undressed himself and joined her bath in the river. He Looked at her naked body approvingly, his eyes darkening with lust for her. Her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing quickened when she saw the almost primal look on his face. He pulled her closer to him, making her stand. The water level was at her waist and the cool air caused her nipples to harden. His lips made brief contact with her earlobe as he whispered to her. "You're so damn beautiful Sakura." Shivers ran along her spine at the way her name rolled off his tongue so sensually. His lips travelled from her ear, to the side of her neck, to under her jaw, up onto her cheek, and the side of her mouth before he finally caught her lips with his own, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. _

_Her breathing hitched at the feel of his soft lips passionately pressing against her own. His tongue traced her lower lip asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted and he took that as a yes. His tongue slipped inside, and tasted every inch of her warm mouth. Their tongues danced as he took her nipple between the pad of his thumb and pointer finger. He twisted them, and flicked them, receiving stifled moans from the woman in front of him._

_His mouth moved away from his and received a whine before his lips latched onto her right nipple. "Oooh Ka-ka-shiii" She moaned. His tongue circled around her sensitive area, and his fingers mimicked his movements on her other breast. _

_His left hand moved down away from her perky breast and ran down her smooth, toned stomach. He reached down and-_

Sakura startled out of her reverie at the sound of leaves rustling. She snapped her head back in the other direction only to see the empty forest. She finished washing the dirt off her body and quickly got out. She replaced her clothes with clean shorts, and a red tank top. She dried her hair while she walked back to camp.

* * *

Kakashi decided he would go do a little "research", as his favorite author called it. He wanted to see her body, so that imagining while reading would be a simple task. However, he surprised by what he saw.

He sat in a branch and observed his ex-student touching her self. His eyes were glued to the mesmerizing sight before him. After a few minutes he decided he should leave before he got caught, and pummeled into the earth. He turned and was about to leave when he heard it."

"Oooh Ka-ka-shiii"

He stumbled and fell from the branch. He quickly righted himself and left, causing leaves to fall on the ground.

He got back to the tent and quickly laid in bed, book in front of his face, and acted as if he'd been reading the whole time. A few minutes later his ex-student walked in. Her wet hair a few shades darker, beads of water rolling down her long, toned legs, her scent of strawberries even stronger, and when she laid beside him the heat radiated off her body like the sun.

"Good night Kakashi" Sakura said rolling onto her side, back towards him as she fell into a blissful sleep.

"Oh, it will be." Kakashi accidently fell asleep on his watch, and dreamt of a beautiful pink haired kunoichi.

A/N: Well, that was my first attempt at a lemon, or almost lemon, or whatever you wanna call it d: Sorry if it was awful Dx  
Sorry if this story is boring, it's just kinda hard to write their attraction for each other with out rushing it and making it lame.  
Ohh, and just so you know, Okami is Japanese for wolf, which I gave to Kakashi as his ANBU codename. Idk, I thought it fir him. And Sai's is pretty lame, but it was the only thing I could think of so, it was Atisuto, which means artist. Finally, I chose Suisen, which means daffodil. I chose this because Daffodils represent change, and new beginnings - Sakura's change from weak and emotional to strong and fierce. They're also beautiful but deadly- Like Sakura, so yeah(:


	5. Determination of an Uchiha

**Determination of an Uchiha**

The Konoha nin woke at dawn and immediately began clearing camp in order to return home. Sasuke sat tied up watching his captors go to work. It reminded him of Team Seven clearing their campsites when they went on missions previous to his betrayal. Naruto would pack the tents, Sasuke would roll up their sleeping bags, Sakura would clean up the remnants of their fire, and Kakashi would tail them to erase any traces of their presence.

Sasuke eyed the dark haired kunoichi approaching him. She squatted a foot or so in front of him and simply observed him. The stare of this women intimidated Sasuke, however, he would never admit to it. He made contact with her ruby colored eyes, and glared at her before finally setting his eyes on a squirrel running along a tree branch.

Sakura sat there for what seemed like forever. She could finally just _look_ at him. She regarded the changes in this man by her simple observation, many being discoveries already acquired from their previous rendezvous when Kakashi was fighting Itachi. Except now she could see the coldness within him. His eyes seemed empty, lifeless and his aura was menacing.

"Uchiha-san, we will be heading out now. You will be under my supervision. If you wish to remain conscious then you will be a good little shinobi and behave." Without giving him a chance to respond he was lifted onto her left shoulder, and being carried through the trees.

* * *

While being carried Sasuke was lost in a reverie as he reflected his meeting with Sakura after so long. _She's changed so much, I hardly even recognized her! If it weren't for that obnoxious pink hair I would've thought her to be an entirely different person. Kami she's definitely different. That awkward, twig like body of a child matured in a curvy, intoxicating body of a woman. Her full rosy lips, long, toned legs, soft, creamy skin, those sparkling green eyes, her no longer short pink hair reaches her waist, and the most attractive of all, her aura. It has changed from being weak and scared, to bold, brave and courageous. The poor girl is probably still head over heels for me. I'll convince her to wed me, and help restore my clan. She may not be a strong kunoichi as I originally planned to mate with, however, time is growing short and I'm somewhat desperate._

So caught up in his thoughts, Sasuke failed to realize they had already reached the gates of Konoha. The group was met by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Ahh, welcome back guys, I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Izumo chuckled as he saw the tied up Uchiha.

"Hey, Suisen. Looks like you had a good time tying the brat up, how about you come over sometime and tie me up?" Kotetsu winked at Sakura.

Sakura set the captive down and walked closer to the male, "Oh, I'd do more than just tie you up, do you think you could handle it? I've been told I'm very talented with my hands," Sakura purred in his ear, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "at tying knots that is". Sakura turned to retrieve Sasuke before heading towards the Hokage tower. The men just stared at her as she continued walking. Once she reached the door to her shishou's office she finally felt the present of her team catch up behind her.

After being told to enter the group stood in front of her desk. As team leader Kakashi spoke up, beginning the mission debriefing. "ANBU Team 1: Okami, Suisen, Atisuto, and Shinja. Shinja not present due to hospitalization. Mission successful. Uchiha has been obtained."

"Very well, Atisuto, take him to Ibiki to be withheld. He will be scheduled to be interrogated in one week. You guys will have the next week off, it's well deserved. Dismissed. " Once they left the office, Tsunade grabbed a bottle of sake from her desk and leaned back.

* * *

Sakura ran home to take a much needed shower before meeting with Ino to finally buy her a drink. Before getting in the steamy water she finally dropped her henge and saw her true self reappear in the mirror. She quickly washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and rinsed her body with a matching body wash.

After wrapping a towel around herself she went into her bedroom to get out for her night out. She opened her closet and pulled out her favorite forest green dress. It was a skin tight, backless dress that showed a scandalous amount of leg. Not to mention the low neckline that showed just enough cleavage to make guys curious.

Next she pulled out a pair of black heels that tied up and around her perfect calf muscles. The dark color contrasting with her creamy skin that lies beneath. To help her eyes stand out she put on mascara and eyeliner. She wasn't ever really one to get all dolled up, because she spent so much time honing her skills as a fighter, but Ino convinced her she needs to hone her skills as a kunoichi in case it ever occurs she's sent on a seduction mission. Ever since then she would make herself look as best she could whenever she went out with Ino.

Around 9 Sakura showed up on the doorstep of her best friend. Before she could even knock, the door swung open to reveal a stunning Ino. She wore eyeliner and mascara as well, but her dress was a midnight blue. Her short, tight, dress had long sleeves, but a deep 'v' neck that was about an inch away from showing her entire chest. Her heels were short boots that reached only her ankle. Needless to say, Ino dresses to impress.

"Forehead! Oh my god! You look hot!" She winked at her and giggled as she looped her arm in her best friends and practically dragged her to their favorite bar.

* * *

After every mission it was traditional for Kakashi to go to the bar with his friends. The group typically consisted of Genma, Shizune, Anko, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. Kakashi was lost in thought thinking about a certain ex student, when he heard her name being mentioned.

"Have you guys seen Sakura lately? Damn, that's one fine woman. She's filled out quite nicely." Genma said to no one in particular. He was playing with the senbon in his mouth, switching it from side to side. Everyone looked up at him after they heard a clank and saw him wide eyed, mouth hung open as he looked at the entrance of the bar. The group turned to see what had the womanizer so speechless, and their facial expressions soon matched those of the senbon user.

Sakura and Ino had walked into the bar and walked by their table to go get one of their own. As the girls walked by Genma and Kakashi were speechless. Genma was about to get up and approach the two beauties when he saw a male reach out and grope Sakura. Normally competition wouldn't get in the way of his intentions, but he sat down quickly after he saw her reaction.

Sakura turned around and grabbed the offending limb. She gave the man a fake smile, and sent chakra into his arm, shattering his wrist. "Please don't touch me sir." After that she walked away as if nothing happened.

Sakura and Ino sat in a booth in the corner of the bar. They ordered a couple bottles of sake and started gossiping and chatting as they usually did. "Sooo, Forehead, did you catch a certain man's eye?" She asked with a catty smile.

Sakura sighed. "No, it's impossible. I don't know why I even tired, it was bound to fail in the first place" She pouted , resting her elbow on the table and chin on her fist while she traced the rim of her glass with her finger.

"Hey! Is that him over there? Look! And sitting next to him, what's his name, Genma? Oh my gosh, he's so hot." Ino was practically drooling at this point. "Hey, what if you go over there and tell him to trade places with you?" Ino winked at her.

"I don't know, Pig. I don't even know what I'd say to him once I'm there. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Hey, nice weather we're havin huh? Super hot and stuff.' Yeeaah, no. I'd rather stay here and avoid embarrassing myself. "

"Ugh. You're hopeless forehead. Just do it. Grow some lady balls, ovaries, or whatever you want, and just do it. You're a kunoichi for Kami's sake. Stop being pathetic." _There. Now she'll have to do it to save her ego._ Ino inwardly smirked at herself.

"I am _not_ pathetic Pig! I'll show you!"

Sakura walked towards the group with refound confidence, however, it disappeared once Genma addressed her.

"Hey beautiful, what can I do for ya?"

"U-uhmm, w-well.."

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're shy." Genma stood and bent to whisper in her ear. "How about we go have some fun at my place? I'll help you solve your little problem."

"A-actually, I came to ask if you wanted to go sit with Ino, while I talk to Kakashi. " A dusting of light pink covered her face.

"Ino ay? Sure, why not, she's pretty hot. Though, nothing in comparison to you." With that Genma walked away.

"Before sitting down Sakura took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. " Hey, Kakashi, wanna go buy your favorite ex student a drink? I haven't really seen you in a while, and it'd be nice to catch up." She smiled at the thought of when they used to talk and train everyday after Naruto left for training with the Pervy Sage.

"Sure, why not." He gave her his infamous eye crinkle and began walking towards the bar.

Once they sat down they began talking and drinking. They talked for an hour straight, never coming across an awkward silence, although that was mainly due to the fact they had a bit too much to drink.

"So Sakura, how are things with your boyfriend?"

Sakura broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Boyfriend? You're funny! Guys don't really like me. I mean, I don't blame them. I'm just too busy with work in the hospital, and missions, and what not. The life of a work-o-holic is a life of loneliness." Sakura fell quiet and waited for his response. After a few minutes she decided he was going to reply but he did.

"Everyone has time, it's just how you choose to divide it up. Right now you spend all your free time doing extra work because you don't have a reason to spend it on someone else. But, it's getting late. Let me walk you home." He stood and smiled down at her, holding his hand out for her to grab.

They exited the bar and walked down the quiet, deserted streets of their village. When he immediately lead the way to her apartment she was surprised he knew the way. They walked in a comfortable silence until she decided to ask how he knew.

"I've had to come here to find Naruto and what not before." _And to pick you up for a mission when you were late, and I saw something I shouldn't have. _

Ohh, well, thank you for walking me, it was really nice catching up with you, we should hangout more often." She smiled brightly at him before giving him a hug goodbye. She felt the heat radiating off of him, and enjoyed it despite the warm evening. She could smell the alcohol and his natural scent mixed together. He smelt like sandalwood, and nature like most shinobi of Konoha. He pulled away from the embrace but held my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. His lone visible eye was beautiful. It contrasted with his light skin and silvery hair perfectly. His face was slowly getting closer to hers, as if waiting for a reaction from the young woman in his arms.

When she didn't turn or pull away, he brushed his masked lips against hers. Her breathing hitched and and her heart raced in her chest. Her stomach felt fluttery and she imagined her heart would pop out of her chest any moment. But as soon as it started, it ended. He pulled away and smiled at her under his mask. "Good night Sakura." Before she could reply he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Wow._

**Wow is right. **_**Finally **_**you get somewhere. I was beginning to think you were hopeless.**

She walked into her bedroom, not caring enough to even change from her dress and plopped onto her bed. She sighed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: Shinja means believer, and if you didn't catch on, that is Naruto's ANBU codename c:


	6. Mutual Desire

**Mutual Desire**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konoha. The birds were singing to one another, the sky was clear, and a warm breeze carried leaves across the streets. On any normal day this would be the perfect morning. However, unfortunately for the copy-nin, the chirping sounded like nails on a chalkboard, the sun was blinding, and Kakashi was seriously considering never drinking again.

"I need some damn water. This hangover is the worst." With a groan Kakashi sat up and rested his face in his hands. _Why is the room still spinning. Gaah. _

He walked to the kitchen and opened a cupboard to get a glass when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in, just stop the damn pounding!"

Genma walked in his friends apartment and sat at the counter in front of where Kakashi was standing. "Man you'll never believe what happened last night. It was insane." Genma was staring into space as he replayed the events from the previous night in his head. "I went home with a dime. What'd you do after I left man?"

Kakashi was hardly interested in what the man was saying. He just wanted to find a way to get the pounding in his head to stop. He filled his glass with water and gulped it quickly. "What I did is none of your business. But, go ahead and thrill me with how your night played out."

Genma obviously missed the sarcasm laced in his tone when he replied with a catty smile. "Well if you insist. I went home with the Yamanaka hottie. You know, the blonde kunoichi always hanging with Sakura. I bought her some drinks and she ended up paying a visit to my place." He winked and motioned his hands in front of him to show the curves of the woman he was describing. "That girl has the nicest ass. And her curves rival Sakura's. Last night was a blast, and she even agreed to go drinking again."

Only paying half attention Kakashi asked "Oh really? How was she? Any good?"

"I was really surprised, but that woman is one talented partner in bed. She does this thing with her tongue, and damn. But seriously man, you look like shit. What'd you do last night?"

"I told you it doesn't matter." _I only came home and drank some more. I can't believe I kissed her. What the fuck was I thinking. She didn't lash out at me, so I'll take that as a good sign, but what if she was just really drunk? _

"Fine, fine, fine. Then how about you tell me what that cutie wanted to talk to you about. She seemed really shy when she asked me to switch seats with her."

"She asked me to buy her a drink while we catch up."

Genma smirked at this. "Seems like the little blossom has her eyes set on someone. You should go after her, she's insanely attractive, talented, and if she's friends with Ino she can't be to bad in bed either." Genma winked at the silver haired man.

The copy-nin glared at the senbon user. "It's not like that. She's 14 years my junior, she wouldn't go for an old man like myself. And Not to mention she's my student. That's taboo."

"Come on, I bet she likes you. Just try it, the worst that could happen is rejection. Plus, if she is into you, than that's huge. Women like her don't come around very often."

"Don't you listen? Student. Way younger. Taboo. It won't happen."

"Ex student actually. And yes, I was listening. I just chose to ignore your excuses. I saw how she acted when she wanted to sit by you last night. Shy, embarrassed, a pink haired version of that Hyuuga girl. That's the complete opposite of the intelligent, strong , determined, and fiery woman the world knows to be Haruno-hime. It makes perfect sense."

Kakashi blushed. Thankfully his masked left it a secret. "That's a nice theory, but I'm afraid things don't work like that."

"Dude just try. She likes you. Just accept it. You act like nobody cares about you. You push people away when they get too close. Let her in. It'll make you happier in the end."

"Why do you sound so confident? What do you know that I don't? "

"Tell me what you did last night and maybe I'll spill the beans."

"Tell me. Now."

"Promise you'll tell me?"

"_Now."_

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh. A little birdy told me she's been trying to get your attention. My source is accurate, so believe me. Now come on. Spill."

"Who was your source?"

"Ah, ah, ah." The brown haired man wagged his finger. "Spill, and I'll tell you."

"I was with Her. We had a few drinks, then I walked her home. So answer me, who?"

"Ino. So, anything exciting happen with her?" The womanizer winked at Kakashi.

* * *

"You kissed him!"

"Shut up Pig! He kissed me, but it was just a peck. He was drunk. It doesn't matter."

Ino gave an unladylike snort. "Being drunk doesn't cloud your judgment Forehead. It gives you the courage to do what you normally wouldn't have had the guts to do it. He's totally into you. He's hot too, you should ask him out."

"Pfft. He's not interested. I've been through this enough times to know when the feelings not mutual. He hasn't even noticed me. He probably sees me as nothing but a child."

"You're really dense for a genius, ya know that?"

"Whatever Pig. So, what'd you do last night? "

"Helped your sorry ass, that's what I did." Ino gave Sakura a grin that made her skin crawl.

"What'd you do? Ino, so help me, I'll kill you."

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your helpful best friend? So, you wanna know or what?"

"_Pig_."

Ino held her hands up in a defensive manner. "I, uggh, went home with Genma. Then I may have told him..." her words became incoherent whispers as she looked away.

"Told him _what?_" The pink haired woman was seething with anger.

"That you were interested in Kakashi."

"What! Why?"

"We've already talked about this Forehead. You were getting no where. So, why not let your guys' closest friends help you out. Come on, you have the worst luck with men. You choose the broken, emotionally handicapped, idiots. You're a beautiful, talented, strong, intelligent, and respected kunoichi of Konoha. You're famous for Kami's sake! You saved Kankuro, helped return the Kazekage, _and _killed the number one missing nin of Suna. You're a legend there! The five nations call you Haruno-hime, they idolize you. Yet you're still lonely. It's sad Forehead. I don't like seeing you like that. "

Sakura's knuckles turned white from gripping her tea cup so hardly, she was sure it would crack under the pressure. She looked into her tea cup and contemplated her best friend's words. "I know. Its just.. after the whole Sasuke and Sai ordeal.. I've just accepted that I'm not meant to be with anyone. Like I told Kakashi, I'm a hard worker, and the life of a work-o-holic is one of loneliness. Plus, I'm not all alone. I have you, and all my friends. " Watery green eyes looked up to stare into clear blue ones. A small smile grew on her face, though it was meant to be reassuring, it didn't reach her eyes, and Ino couldn't stand it.

"Of course you'll never be lonely in that sense. Everyone loves you. But I'm talking about at night. Your bed is empty and I want to be an aunt damn it."

"You may have to wait until Shikamaru and Temari have kids then."

"That's not the same. We're closer, and plus Temari doesn't really like me all that much. She thinks I'm plotting to take Shika away."

"That's ridiculous. But, I'm tired.. I'm gonna head home. See you later Pig." The two girls quickly hugged and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Heels clicking against the cement could be heard throughout the underground prisoner holdings of ANBU.

Sasuke could hear murmurs of the ANBU on guard duty speaking to the source of the clicking sound. A few moments later a beautiful, big chested blond appeared in front of his cell.

"So you're the famous Uchiha Sasuke. I must say, you're not exactly what I imagined. I expected you to be a little more... stoic, like Itachi." Sasuke glared at this little comment. "Yeah, yeah, glare all you want. You don't phase me Uchiha. That was silly of me because I'm well aware of individuality amongst siblings. The difference between your brother and yourself is that whole he is introverted while you have trouble hiding your emotion. Well, anger and hatred, you don't seem to have any other emotion. "

"You act as if you know me! Why are you even here? Who are you anyways? Just leave me here to rot! I'm a criminal. You'll kill me off anyways."

"Shut up you brat! I am the Hokage and you will address me with respect! I have every right to be here. Don't think I'll let you get the easy way out. Plus, you are a valuable source of information because you trained under Orochimaru and kept tabs on the Akatsuki to kill your brother. You will be interrogated before we decide your punishment."

"And you think I will willingly give you information? Even if I'm tortured, there's no way Ibiki will make me tell you anything."

Tsunade smirked at the Uchiha before her. "Silly boy. You've been gone a while, so I guess you haven't heard. Ibiki hardly does interrogating anymore. A few years back he took an ANBU nin under his wing and passed on his knowledge. This new interrogator is even more cruel than Ibiki. She's never not gotten information out of someone."

"She?" Sasuke asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she. What's it matter she's a female? You sexist brat. Besides, it shouldn't be much of a surprise, you've already met her."

"Who?"

"My own apprentice, Suisen."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he quickly attempted, but failed, to hide his shock.

"I see she's made quite the impression on you already. Good. It'll make things much easier. Now listen here, I'll give you a proposal. If you cooperate and be a good boy, then I'll be lenient with your sentencing."

"Why would I care if you decided to be lenient or not?"

"I may look young but I'm old enough to know you'll want an heir. You'll want to rebuild your clan because your pride won't let your arrogant family die out. So, if you ever want enough freedom you'll be smart and be agreeable."

"Hn."

"You still have a few days to get your act together. Don't disappoint me." Tsunade stood and left the cell before giving the Uchiha a chance to reply. Sasuke listened to the clicking of her heels begin to fade with distance as he laid on his cot and closed his eyes. _If I do cooperate it'll be on _my _conditions. _

* * *

"Hey gorgeous, whatchya need?"

"I have an idea to help a couple of idiots, but I need your assistance. You in?" Ino smiled.

"Do these idiots have pink and silver hair? "

Ino smirked. "Of course. What other idiots would I be talking about?"

"I'm in. I wanna help my buddy, he's hopeless. He doesn't deserve to experience what he puts himself through. He needs a good woman to keep him steady."

"Same with Sakura. She works herself too hard and needs a man to keep her company. I honestly think they're meant for each other. They're both somewhat broken, and only the other person will make them whole again."

Ino held her hand out. "Its a plan".

Genma grabbed her offered hand, and shook it. "Definitely babe."

"So, how should we do this? "

"I know the perfect thing. In two days take Sakura out with you. Tell her it's a girl's night out. I'll take Kakashi out the same night for some bro time, and we'll "bump" into each other. I'll let you know when and where tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Ino kissed Genma on the cheek before returning to her family's flower shop to finish her shift.

* * *

A/N: Pleeeassee review, I need feedback to see how I'm doing. Flames are welcomed, I need the truth no matter how harsh it may be ^o^

And Thaaaannnnk you


	7. Vacation

**Vacation**

Sakura woke up with Ino bouncing on top of her back. "What do you want Pig? It's early, I had to work late last night."

"Get up, we're going shopping."

"I don't want to go shopping. I want to lay in my comfortable bed and sleep. We can go later."

"Nope, we have plans later. It's already noon, we're going shopping, and then we're going to that small lake we passed by on a mission."

"Why all of a sudden? I have to work today Pig, I can't just fool around. "

"I already talked to Lady Tsunade, and she was for it 100%. You work yourself too hard forehead, everyone sees it but you."

With a groan Sakura pushed Ino off of her. "Grab my clothes and I'll be ready in a few. But what are we shopping for? I have everything we need to go to the lake."

"You're getting a new swimsuit."

"I have one."

Ino wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ick. That thing is 5 years old. And a one piece. You're getting a new one."

"I don't have the money to buy something like that. I have rent to pay, and groceries to buy."

"I'm willing to buy you one, I just got paid by my parents."

"No, don't spend your money on m-"

"Shuush it Forehead. I'm buying you a bikini, you're gonna look super hot, and we're going to the lake. No excuses. Let's go."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"C'mon Kakashi, open the door man. I know you're in there."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'm not leaving til you open up."

The sound of locks being opened could be heard through the door. The door finally cracked open to show an unkempt Kakashi. "There. It's open, now will you leave?

Genma pushed his way into the apartment and sat on his couch."How you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"You were here yesterday." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Really? I don't think so. It seems like forever since I've seen you." Genma feigned innocence.

"Seems like forever since I've been alone for more than 24 hours." He sighed. "What do you want? I'm a very busy person."

"Sitting around reading porn? "

"Exactly." He gave the brown haired shinobi his infamous eye crinkle.

"C'mon, we're goin out. You need some vitamin D. You're paler than snow. Let's get you some sunscreen, don't want ya getting sunburnt."

"Why would I get sunburnt? I wear a mask that covers the majority of my face." His eye narrowed slightly.

"We're goin to the lake."

* * *

"Here, try these on." A pile of bikinis was shoved into Sakura's arms.

"These are so..."

"Cute? I know. This place has the best bikinis. They're a little pricey, but my best friend deserves something high quality."

"I was gonna say skimpy. But thanks."

"Oh whatever. They're cute and made to compliment your body. I got you tops that don't show much cleavage like the triangular cut tops, because you have a smaller chest. The ruffles will make your chest look appealing without pointing out the fact your boobs are small. But I got you the string tied bottoms because you have a nice ass, and your thighs are perfect, and these will cause people to notice."

"Gee, what ever would I do without you?" Sakura sarcastically said as she stepped into the dressing room. All the bikinis were identical, the only difference was color. "I like the red and black one. But I don't know which I like better."

"That's why I'm here," she pointed her thumb towards herself. "Show me the two."

"I definitely like the black better. The red looks nice, but it sorta clashes with your hair. The black looks amazing. I'm buying you that one! " Ino squealed and ran towards the cashier.

"Oh boy." Sakura sighed and followed her best friend.

* * *

"Why are you getting tanning oil? I was pretty sure you weren't the tanning type. "

Genma smirked. "Oh, no reason. Just like to have stuff just in case. What if there's a hot chick and she wants me to put oil on her back? Wouldn't wanna miss out on that opportunity."

Kakashi didn't respond, he continued looking around the small shop.

"So, why are we going to the lake? The last time we went was when Anko pushed you off the cliff, and that was 3 years ago. We didn't even plan this."

"An old buddy of mine owns a cabin up there and offered to let us stay for a few days to watch over the place. He left at noon, so we're supposed to be there around 3 ."

"I can't stay up there for days, I have to go on missions, I'm one of the best this village has to offer."

"Already talked to the Hokage, she said it was a good idea. You work way too hard, and deserve a few days off."

"Well, let's go pack my things then."

* * *

"How long are we supposed to be gone? "

"I already told you, Forehead. A few days, don't you listen?"

"How do you even know the owner of the cabin? That's sorta random he'd ask you And your friend to watch his property."

"He's a friend of a friend. It'll be fun, I promise. Just relax and enjoy your week off. Lady Tsunade rarely lets people have this much time off. You're lucky she cares for you as a daughter. She's really worried about you."

"I know she does, But I don't understand why everyone is so worried about me. I'm fine."

"Just pack. We'll get going soon, it's a two hour run." Ino smiled at her best friend as she sat on the bed.

A few hours later the girls arrived at the cabin. Ino and Genma had planned for the girls to get there first, claim the smaller bedroom, and head down to the lake so that when the guys got there, the surprise wouldn't be ruined yet. The two men would then come, claim the master bedroom, and then go to the lake.

Sakura went into the bathroom to change into her bikini while Ino blew up the beach ball. (The wore her bikini under her clothes from the cabin to the lake)

Meanwhile, Genma came up behind Ino, wrapped his arms around her stomach and picked her up, spinning her around. When he finally set her down she turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you brought the tanning oil right? Will you put it on my back for me?"

"Why don't I just put it on all of you?" He asked with a wink, receiving giggles from his girlfriend.

Sakura walked out and saw the two of them." Oh great, I get to be third wheel. You could have told me earlier Pig." A vein was popping out of her forehead in annoyance.

"Then you wouldn't have come! I wanted to spend time with both of you." Ino pouted. "Come on, I'll put some tanning oil on your back for you. That way you can get a tan."

"I don't need a tan. It looks awkward with pink hair. Just use sunscreen, but in a minute. I left my sandals in the bathroom."

Genma picked Ino up bridal style and carried her into the water. A few seconds later Kakashi appeared. "You could have told me I'd be a third wheel. I would have at least brought my Icha Icha." He said somewhat annoyed, though he wouldn't show it.

"Sheesh. Sometimes it scares me how similar the two are." Ino whispered to Genma who nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, Ino, can you put the sunscr-" she froze when she saw Kakashi standing there in only shorts. His toned stomach, muscular back, and masculine shoulders catching her eye. "Oh, h-hey, Ka-kashi. W-what are you d-doing here?." Her cheeks colored a light pink when she noticed he was staring at her, just as she was him a few moments ago.

"Came with Genma, we're watching a cabin for a friend of his. What about you Sakura? "

She glared at her best friend before answering his question. "Ino brought me to watch her friend's friend's cabin."

Kakashi sent a similar, one eyed glare at his friend in the water." Hn. Interesting that both of you failed to mention the four of us would be sharing the cabin."

"Oh really? I was sure I told you when we were at my place packing." Genma feigned innocence.

"Yeah Forehead, I told you while we were out shopping." Ino played along.

"Whatever, just put my sunscreen on and maybe I'll forgive you." Everyone could hear the anger in her tone.

"My hand are wet, it wouldn't apply correctly. You'll have to have Kakashi do it for you. Sorry Forehead, Genma threw me in the water."

"Yeah. Sure." She mumbled to herself. Sakura noticed Ino give her a look. No one else would have understood it, but Sakura would because they've been friends forever. It was a 'Get your ass busy and make him notice you' kinda look. She took a deep breath and faced Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi, would you mind doing that for me?" Kakashi could swear she sounded sultry, but decided he was imagining it.

"Sure, bring it over here and sit between my legs." She did as he said, but sat a little closer to him than he would have expected. He put some on his hands rubbing it into her lower back. _Kami, why must you do this to me? This is torture. _

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a small sound that came from the women before him. _Oh Kami. Have mercy. Her bikini is bad enough. I can't take my eyes off her. She's truly beautiful. But now she's purring. _Kakashi began rubbing the sunscreen into her upper back/shoulders. Her soft purrs became quiet moans. A bulge grew in Kakashi's pants.

_Damn. How am I supposed to hide this? What if she notices? Oh no. She'll kill me and call me an old pervert. _Realizing he was done he dropped his hand from her skin.

"Thank you Kakashi." She said, resting her back against his chest. Slowly she got to her feet. While standing up, she purposely put her ass in Kakashi's face, trying to get a reaction from him. His face turned pink, thankfully hidden by his mask and headband.

She took a few steps before turning her head to glance at him. "Well, come on Kakashi, aren't you going to get in the water? I'm sure it'll feel nice in this hot weather. Oh, silly me. Come here." Sakura walked up to Kakashi and held her hand out to him. "You must need sunscreen. Here, let me."

Sakura stood behind the tall man and began rubbing the sunscreen into his surprisingly soft skin. As she reached his shoulders she stood on her tip toes and extended her face to rest beside his ear. She sensually whispered to him, "Ka-ka-shi, you have such a nice body, you should let me give you massages more often, if that means seeing you shirtless." She pulled his ear lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it before giggling and walking away, leaving him gaping after her.

"Hey! Forehead! Come play with us, we need even teams, so you better get your ass over here too, Kakashi. We can do boys vs. girls or we can do couple vs. couple."

"We're not a couple." The two deadpanned simultaneously.

"Specifics, specifics. Who cares, you know what I mean."

Sakura sighed. "Alright, so what are we playing?"

Ino's face lit up with excitement. "Well, because of what we're playing the teams have to be one girl and one boy for it to be fair, so Sakura you'll be a team with Kakashi."

"Pig, that doesn't answer my question. What are we playing?"

"We're gonna chicken fight. Sakura, get on Kakashi's shoulders, Genma, get over here and let me on. Oh, and Sakura, _no_ chakra, thats cheating."

Kakashi reluctantly let Sakura up on his shoulders, and placed his hands on her upper thighs to hold her steady. She hooked her feet behind his back to help get a better grip. Ino and Genma did the same.

"Alright Forehead, you're goin down!" The two girls linked fingers and pushed against the other trying to overpower them, and cause them to topple over, into the turbid water below. _At this rate neither of us will get anywhere. Alright, time to play dirty. This will work in Kakashi's favor as well as mine, so its a win-win. _

Ino unlinked their hands, and wrapped her arms around Sakura's back. Her finger found the strings on her strapless bikini top, and pulled. Knowing what would happen, she immediately moved her hands to cover Genma's eyes from the sight soon to be seen.

Kakashi was startled when he realized his lone eye was covered by a black piece of fabric. Only when he heard Sakura's shriek did realization strike. His breathing stopped and butterflies grew in his stomach as he acknowledged the fact that a very topless Sakura was right above him. The next thing he knew Sakura was standing in front of him, her arms around his neck, her face buried in the crook of his neck, and chest pressed against his in hopes of hiding.

**Oh. My. God. Your tits are on his chest. Your **_**bare **_**tits are on his **_**bare **_**chest. **

_Shut up! I know! Oh Kami, what am I supposed to do? If I move he'll get a front row view of my chest. _

**Girl! What would Ino do if you missed a golden opportunity like this? Your ass would be grass. The man is putty in your hands in this situation. Make a move.**

_You're right, but… What if he pushes me off, or rejects me. I'd make a fool out of myself. _

**Do whatever comes to mind. **

Sakura lifted her head away from the warmth of his neck, and looked up at his face. His eyes were distant, and staring, wide open. For the first time in her life she saw this man appearing vulnerable, without emotions completely in control of his facial expressions. She pulled her body higher out of the water, and placed a kiss upon his masked lips. He snapped out of his daze and realized she had just kissed him. She, him, and she's sober. _Did that really just happen? Or is my mind playing cruel jokes on me?_

"Kakashi, what's the matter? Did you not like my kiss?" Sakura playfully pouted at him. "Perhaps, it would be better without the mask? But that's your decision, I respect your privacy to wear the mask as you ple-"

She was abruptly cut off by a fierce mouth making contact with her own. He moved so quickly, she didn't even see him remove the piece of fabric before ravaging her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip, and traced the coral flesh with his tongue waiting for her to respond. She parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Their tongues explored each other's warm cavern before their tongues entwined into a dance for dominance. Sakura subdued and let him take lead. One of Sakura's hands traveled down his skin over his shoulders, down his chest, and stopped at his abs. She explored the defined muscles and felt heat pooling in her lower stomach. She felt a hand travel to her breast and take hold. He flicked her nipple, causing her to moan in return.

Kakashi quickly snapped out of his lust induced daze and broke the kiss. The woman in front of him let out a quiet whimper of protest but remained standing where he left her and watched him walk away. She grabbed her top that was floating on the water's surface next to her, put it back on, and left the area as quickly as she could. She grabbed her clothes, and sat in the bathroom near the lake.

_**Wow. **_**That kiss… just.. **_**wow. **_

_This is so humiliating. I just made a fool of myself. Of course he wouldn't react how I wanted him to. This isn't one of my day dreams. Unfortunately, this is real life._

**Are you stupid? Did you notice the way he attacked your mouth? It was hungry, yeah, but desired. He **_**wanted**_ **to kiss you, but he was fighting himself internally about it. **

_That isn't the point. He ran from me. He doesn't want me. My attempts were pointless. _

Sakura walked back to the cabin an hour later, and found Ino sitting on her bed. "Forehead!" She ran up to her best friend and crushed her in a tight embrace. "I've been so worried! You randomly disappeared and were gone for an hour. What happened? "

Sakura faked a smile, "It's nothing, just wanted some alone time. Come on, let's go cook dinner for those baboons, they probably don't know how to work a stove." The two giggled and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Boys! Dinners ready!" Ino screamed.

Sakura had just finished setting the table when Genma came out of his room and sat at the table across from Ino. "Where's Kakashi, isn't he gonna eat?"

"Nope. Said he's not hungry, and that he ate when he first got back from the lake. He won't really even talk to me. I don't know what happened, but it's hittin him pretty badly." Genma replied filling his plate with food. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow. We can all do something then, but for now, lets dig in, I'm starving and this looks delicious. Thanks ladies."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure, of course he will." Sakura said softly. "Well, let's dig in, hope our cooking's not too bad."

"Don't worry, if your skills in the kitchen are anything like your skills in the hospital or battle field, it'll be amazing."

"Thanks." The pink haired woman said softly, and gave a small smile before taking a bite of her miso soup.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for favorite-ing and following this story, it means so much! And suupppeerr thank you to those who left a comment. It's super appreciated (: For those who are looking forward to Sasuke's interrogation, I'm thinking it'll probably end up being ch 9 or 10. I hope 9, because I'm so excited to write that scene. I'll try to update soon! :3


	8. Confrontation

A/N: I really hate this chapter. It feels rushed to me, Idk, I struggled writing this, because I had to make a week's worth of time go by so I could get to the interrogation. So, don't mind all the wake ups, and going to sleeps, it's merely to inform the reader the days are changing. Well, I hope it's not too incredibly awful.

* * *

**Confrontation**

A sleeping pink haired kunoichi was roused from her deep sleep by an enticing aroma crowding her senses. She groggily forced herself out of the uncomfortable futon and made her way to the source of what disturbed her beloved slumber.

A few steps later she found herself standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching a peculiar sight. A tall man with brown hair with a trademark senbon in his mouth was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes, frying eggs, and making sausage. Sensing the presence of another person in the room, the said man turned and gave a smile.

"Morning."

Still staring at him she replied, "You… cook?"

"Yeah? What, never see a man cooking before?"

Sakura doubled over clutching her stomach and laughed for what seemed like forever. Finally regaining her composure she stood up and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Sorry for laughing, I just never would have pegged you as a chef." She giggled.

"I may not the greatest cook in the world, but its decent. Going on espionage missions in the forests for weeks tends to make it harder to find nutrients, so I learned to cook. Made missions much easier to get through rather than eating granola bars and nuts the entire time."

"Aah, that's a pretty smart idea. Not too shabby Shiranui."

"Thanks Haruno. Well, breakfast is ready. Go get Ino and I'll get Kakashi."

Sakura did as she asked and returned to the dining room with her best friend in toll. When she arrived only Genma was seated at the table. Ino sat down next to him and immediately began devouring her meal. Quirking an eyebrow Sakura faced Genma. "Where's Kakashi, weren't you supposed to get him?"

"He refused to come out. He insisted he was wasn't hungry, though he hasn't eaten since yesterday when we got back from the lake."

"Why is he being such a coward? Ever since I kissed him he's been locked up in that room, or only coming out when he knows I'm in my room. He's purposely avoiding me, and it's annoying."

"I wouldn't say he's avoiding you, he probably just has a lot on his mind."

The green eyed woman gave a very unladylike snort. "Yeah, I'm sure _that's _it. I'm going in there and I'm dragging him out."

* * *

Sakura barged into the master bedroom to find a silver haired ninja laying under the covers. She stood next to the bed seething with anger. Her weight rested on one foot with her other leg bent slightly at the knee with hands on her hips. "Kakashi Hatake, get your ass in that dining room and eat! You haven't eaten for a while, and as a shinobi you must eat properly." He didn't even stir at her words. She angrily grabbed his blanket and tore it away from his body. She grabbed his ear and literally dragged the silver haired jounin to the dining room.

She sat down in a huff, and ignored the questioning glances she received from her best friend and her boyfriend. Kakashi warily took a seat next to her after scooting his chair as far as possible from her, while still remaining on that side of the was the first to finish eating and silently excused herself to clean her dish. She then walked into the living room and sat down with a book in her lap.

Kakashi eyed his plate, still having not even started eating. _I know she has a short temper, but what did I do to make her _this _upset?_

As if reading his mind Ino scoffed. "Men are such idiots. It's really quite obvious why she's manhandling you, and for being the genius you are, you're extremely dense."

A silver eyebrow was raised at her. "How so? If it is just _so _obvious, you wouldn't mind sharing with us."

She snorted, "That's exactly how you're so dense. It's the simplest of things, yet you can't see it?"

'Well then please tell me what I missed because I haven't a clue," The annoyance was thinly masked in his voice.

"Yesterday at the lake? She kissed you, and you kissed back before just disappearing. Then you purposely, and very obviously I should add, avoided her. She knows you didn't really eat yesterday, and you tried getting out of it this morning. Point blank, you hurt her baka. Just like all the men before you. I know you like her-" His mouth opened to protest but she cut him off. "Don't deny it, I can tell by the way you look at her. I convince her to finally give another man a chance, and you treated her the same way everyone else has."

It felt as if someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart., and icicles were pricking his skin all over. Guilt washed over him . His head dropped into his hands as he groaned. "I told you I was meant to be alone, all I do is hurt women because I can't live up to their emotional needs.

"Don't say that, you know damn well you're capable of loving the girl. She's not an average woman, you already care for her. That much proves you can live up to her needs. The only reason she was upset was because of your moronic behavior. You're trying to torture yourself and it's getting old man. I can't watch you tear yourself up like this any longer. Go apologize, and make things right." Genma surprised everyone by speaking up, he was just calmly watching previously.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He stood and excused himself before returning to his room.

"Damn baka. We need another plan to get them together, we can't let them suffer like this."

"I know, babe. I have an idea, but first," he grabbed her and placed her into his lap. "we get some time together." He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her.

* * *

A few hours later a peacefully napping Sakura was rudely awakened by a bang as a clued couple came in. Genma walked Ino to the bed and softly laid her down before crawling on top of her and attacking her neck with noisy, wet kisses and love bites.

With a look of disgust Sakura irritatedly asked, "Can you continue your little… session in Genma's room, I was sleeping in here."

"Sorry Forehead, Kakashi would kill us, and frankly he scares me more than you. Plus my extra condoms are in here." She breathily replied to her enraged best friend.

"Fine. I'll be in the living room reading my book. Let me know when you're finished so I can sleep." She made her way to the door but stopped at Genma's reply.

"You may not want to do that. We uhh, started in there. And we may be here for a while."

Looking at the couple to question what he meant, it dawned on her that Ino wasn't wearing any clothing besides her lacey panties.

She slammed the door and stomped into Kakashi's room. She closed the door loudly and slumped onto Genma's mattress. Kakashi sent her a questioning look, but she ignored him, much like he did to her earlier.

After calming down and collecting her wits, she sat up on the bed and faced him. "Genma and Ino have commandeered my room for the night, so it looks like I'll be sleeping in here tonight." It was brief, but Sakura saw the disapproving glint in his eyes. "Look, it wasn't my decision to stay in here tonight either. I know things between us have been weird lately but can we atleast act cordial?"

He ignored her to continue staring at the suddenly very interesting carpet design.

"Kakashi, why weren't you eating?" She sounded sincerely concerned. He continued ignoring her. Her anger boiling inside of her. "You're such a child Hatake! We kiss and things go wrong so you act as if we can't be friendly to one another. You won't even look at me, instead you're so damn interested in that tacky rug! Who would have thought the infamous copy nin was a lowly coward!" With a 'hmph' she threw herself on the bed and faced away from him.

When he heard her short and even breaths he knew she had fallen asleep. _Oh Sakura, if only you knew I'm trying to help you, even if it causes pain along the way. The end result will be worth it. _He too fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to an empty bedroom. Genma's bed made neatly, with not a sign that someone had slept in it the previous night. A few moments later a very disheveled looking Genma entered the bedroom with a large yawn.

"I was gonna ask if you fixed things with her, but seeing her upset and ranting this morning about 'idiotic silver haired baboons' I'll take that as a no."

"I wasn't aware baboons could have silver hair, but they're rather intelligent. Perhaps you could correct her error." He creased his visible eye.

"Oh, she made no error. There's a rare silver haired baboon, and it is relatively stupid. In fact, I'm looking at it right now." He smiled a smile that had women melting at his feet.

The copy nin's smile faltered. The brown haired man just barely dodged a flying pillow. "Out."

"Come on man. Don't be like this, just go fix things with her. I know what you're trying to do. You think that if you break her heart she'll go find , but she won't. She's one heart break away from being completely broken. You've been ignoring her so you haven't noticed that sad, calculating look she has when she thinks no one's looking. She wears her emotions on her sleeves, and you can tell she's questioning herself. Questioning her personality, whether or not she's worthy of being loved. She's always so distant. No matter how close she is to someone physically, her mind is elsewhere. She's always so.. sad, but as soon as she notices someone look in her direction, or some speaks to her she forces a smile on her face."

Feeling even more guilty than usual Kakashi sighed and placed his face into his palms. "I can't. I can't do that to her. After Rin, I… I can't let anyone in like that. I couldn't save her. If I lost Sakura… I wouldn't be able to go on. I'd never forgive myself, and all of the people who love and look up to her would never forgive me."

"You were a child when that happened. I know you feel guilty about what happened, but it's different now. Rin was young and not very capable of fighting for herself. Sakura is more than able to do so. She shattered that guy's arm for touching her. She may be as beautiful as a porcelain doll, but she's definitely not fragile like one. You think she needs , but in reality, she needs , and you're exactly that. We're shinobi, we have crazy lifestyles. Anyday we could be killed and taken away from those we hold precious to us, so rather than fearing the inevitable, make your time left matter." He stood and walked to the door before looking over his shoulder. "You're my best friend. Stop being stubborn, and go after the girl. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't." With that he left the older man alone to think things over.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a tree branch idly playing with her hair. **That damn man. Why is he so stubborn? **

_I'm pathetic. Everyone says I'm something special, but in reality… I'm just average. I'm not as strong as Sasuke, I can't see the good in everyone like Naruto, I'm not beautiful like Ino. I'm not from a noble clan like the Hyuugas, well not any clan like most of the rookie 9. I come from a family of civilians, and have pink hair. What kind of ninja has pink hair? It stands out when I need to be stealthy and blend. I just wasn't meant to be what I am._

**Look at Lee. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He can only use taijutsu, yet he is a very formidable ninja. You put yourself down because of the heartbreaks you have experienced. You always put on such a strong facade and smile brightly, when in reality you're just as emotional as your genin days. The difference being how you display it. You've gained confidence, and damn girl you have every right to. Now stop moping around and teach that baboon a lesson.**

_You're right! Confidence is key! I can do this! _Sakura began walking back to his room when she smelled something foul. Her face warped in disgust when she smelt herself. _I can do this tomorrow! _Sakura made her way to the bathroom, locked the door, and jumped into the shower. After drying herself and dressing in her pajamas, she laid in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Wonderful dreams of a very shirtless, chiseled, masked man were disrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. The groans from Sakura's roommate filled the atmosphere as she groggily made her way to the door. Seeing who was standing at the door Ino left without a word, instantly understanding his reason for being there.

He slowly made his way to Sakura's bed and sat next to her resting form. His elbows rested on his knees, and his hands linked together in front of him. He spoke without looking at the confused woman. "Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was indeed acting like a moronic baboon."

Her cheeks grew warm and pink. "Oh, you, ah, heard about that? I'm sorry, I was acting childi-"

"No, don't apologize. You were being truthful. This entire trip I've been acting cowardly towards you. I just… I don't know. I'm not good at this whole expressing my feelings thing. The point is, for a little while now, you've been invading my thoughts, my dreams, my barrier. I've been afraid to love anyone after what happened with Rin… But I had no choice this time. Normally I fulfilled my lusty desires and managed to keep myself at bay, but then I realized what an astounding woman you've matured into. I'm just… scared. That's the only excuse I have for acting like a total prick, albeit unforgivable." He hung his head down in shame.

Sakura was speechless. She had _never_ expected him to do anything like this. Her face rivaled a tomato in color when she heard his confession. "It's okay Kakashi, I understand what it's like to lose someone you care about. It may have been a different situation, but the feeling is the same. I won't lie, I'm curious to hear what happened with Rin, but I want you to be comfortable in confining in me." She walked on her knees to sit behind Kakashi and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "There's no need to be scared. It'll take time, but you'll see. I'll take good care of you, if you do the same in return. I've had a crush on you for a while." She laughed nervously. "I'm just so surprised you actually see me like that. I was so certain that in your eyes, I was the same little girl that was idiotically more in love with a heartless man and my own appearance to impress him, than my duties as a kunoichi to my village. We're both emotionally scarred, but together… we can mend the broken pieces."

He rested his arm atop of hers and absentmindedly began tracing random patterns. "You'll never understand how much those words mean to me. Never has a woman sincerely wanted to know what was wrong with me, and gave me time to answer. If they were genuinely concerned they would practically beat it out of me. You're such a remarkable woman Sakura."

"No, not remarkable. Just average. There's nothing special in someone like me." She said with a small smile.

"You're wrong. You're heart is as pure as gold, you're strong, passionate, intelligent, the list could go on forever. You are the only woman since I was younger to captivate me the way you do."

She giggled. "I have a raging temper, that is bad enough to outweigh the positive attributes you just listed.

"Who ever told you that? You're temper is rather attractive to me." He looked at her over his shoulder and winked.

_Well, I think he winked. I can't really tell with that mask on. "_You're truly a phenomenal man, whether you can tell or not."

"Likewise." He creased his eye and smiled warmly at her. "Anyways, Sakura, since you happen to have mutual feelings towards me, would you like to go out when we return? I'll buy you dinner, walk you home. It'll be fun?"

She tapped her chin with an expression which feigned serious thinking. "I guess that doesn't sound too bad." She said giggling.

He turned and scooped her into his arms. Good, now go get changed, our first date is to the lake. I'm dying to see you in that little bikini again." She playfully slapped his arm and went to change.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Kakashi walked hand in hand behind the Ino carrying Genma, on their return to their beloved village. Things between the two couples were never better, this trip worked miracles. Simultaneously, The newer pair locked eyes and shared a smile before squeezing their hands tighter together for a moment.

Upon returning Genma was stopped at the gate by Kotetsu to be summoned for a mission. Not wanting Ino to walk home during the now twilight, Kakashi and Sakura offered to walk her home. Next, the copy nin decided to walk Sakura home, as it was already night time. She stopped at the door to her apartment and turned towards him. He took a step, closing the space between them, and cupped her face.

"Thank you for walking me home Kakashi." She placed her hand atop of his and rubbed her face into the palm of his hand.

"You're welcome Sakura." He placed his fingers in the hem of his mask, ready to rid his face of the offending fabric, so he could properly kiss his woman.

Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. "I still haven't seen your face, and I'd like it to be more of a surprise." She smiled at him from ear to ear, "Plus, if you kiss me with those lips of yours unmasked, we could be out here until the sun rises." They chuckled at the truth of her statement.

"Okay, I'll surprise you then." He moved his hand away from his face and cupped Sakura's once again, his other hand resting gently on her hip. He leaned down and brushed his masked lips against her bare ones. "Good night Sakura."

"Good night Kakashi." With that he poofed away with a cloud of smoke and leaves left behind.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou, I've come to do the interrogation."

It had been a week since Sasuke's capture and return to the village. Now once again under a henge, Sakura was walking with Tsunade through the hallways in ANBU's interrogation unit. Immediately, Tsunade noticed the change in Sakura's demeanor. She seemed brighter, more full of life, happier. With a knowing smirk the tall blonde asked her apprentice. "So, how are things with _him_?"

Sakura's walking faltered, and she almost tripped on her own feet. "W-what? I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb wit me. I _am_ the Hokage after all, not to mention your surrogate mother. Who do you think gave you _and_ Kakashi a week off, in the same place? Ino and Genma made me aware of their little 'matchmaking' scheme. I am completely supportive of your relationship with the man. Honestly, I think you're suited well for one another. So, how was it? Did you sleep with him?" She winked at her student.

"What! No! Why would you even ask that?" Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, and I want grandchildren damn it! Shizune has already made it clear that I won't be receiving any from her."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a year. Or two, maybe five."

Tsunade pouted and was going to try persuading the girl otherwise when she abruptly stopped.

"Well, this is his room. I'll see ya in a bit. I'm gonna have some fun." With a callous smile she

entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Please ignore any mistakes, I have no beta and its like 2 am, have mercy on meee. But please Review(: It makes my heart swell when you guys follow/fave/review my story. Chapter 9 will be Sasuke's interrogation :3


	9. A Startling Discovery

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I know I said Tuesday, but I had some computer issues d:

* * *

**A Startling Discovery**

The sound of heels clicking against stone floors echoed throughout the hallways. Sasuke was moved from his cell into one of the upper level floors, where the interrogation rooms were located. He patiently waited for the Hokage and her apprentice to come and question him. He was _definitely _not looking forward to that. He'd much rather speak to Sakura, and convince her to tell the others to let me off easy. But noo, things had to be difficult and he had to be stuck with _her._

A woman with long violet hair and ruby eyes walked into the room. Suisen. He was actually surprised that she wasn't wearing her ANBU mask, and sort of shocked at how familiar she looked. Surely they never met before he left in the search of power? He knew he'd remember someone beautiful like her, she was breath taking. The way she walked so gracefully was like a flashing sign yelling kunoichi. Only they could move that mesmerizingly.

She walked over to the desk Sasuke was seated at, and sat on the edge of it. She was leaning on her right arm, and held the prisoner file with her left hand. As if finally noticing his presence she turned, and looked him in the eye. Crimson stained with black meeting ruby.

"Hn. Are you an idiot? Looking an Uchiha in the eye with the sharingan activated is a death wish." He rested his elbows on the table and linked his fingers in front of his face.

She scoffed. "Have you not learned that I am not a moron Uchiha?" She spat his name venomously. "I'm not scared of you and your little kekkei genkai. Besides, even if you caught me in your mangekyo sharingan I could always break free."

"Hn, baka. You must have something wrong in your head."

"Do it than. If you're so sure of yourself, then use the sharingan on me, right here."

A malicious grin grew on his angular face as the tomoe began spinning. He saw Suisen hugging herself, and visibly shaking. "Are you so positive you can break it now? You can hardly stand still." He smirked at her.

"S-sasuke, p-please. S-stop. You were right! You were right! I'm so scared." She clenched her eyes shut and fell to the floor.

"The Uchiha are superior to all others. We are the strongest ninja clan, and we will grow stronger. If my plans with another kunoichi fails, you will become the mother of my children. Agree, and I'll release you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Her terrified expression quickly turned to a smiling one. She started laughing and he thought she was going mad. "Nah, I was just kidding, you don't scare me Uchiha."

He looked up to see a smirking woman, clearly no longer in his genjutsu. His eyes were like saucers on his face. "How did you do that? No one is supposed to be able to do that!"

"I guess I am a pretty good actress to be able to fool the ever so serious Uchiha Sasuke. But it's simple. I'm a genjutsu type. I've always been skilled at releasing them, even as a genin. I trained under Kurenai for a while, and she helped me master it. I've surpassed her. I found a way to get out of your grasp on me in your alternate universe. But, it's unique to only me. I haven't yet found another who is capable of doing so."

Hn. I may have to just forget Sakura completely. This woman is clearly a very talented kunoichi, and would be very good genetically for an Uchiha heir.

"Anyways, enough about me. It's time we get down to business. I have some questions and you _will _answer them, truthfully."

"I will only answer questions asked by Haruno Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow at his implied request. "You wish to speak to Haruno  
Sakura?"

"Yeah, she was on team 7. She has pink hair, green eyes, emotional.

i'm sure you've heard of her."

She chuckled and disappeared. She immediately reappeared behind him, her chakra claw lightly tracing his neck. He was shocked at how quickly she moved, and how he failed to notice with his sharingan activated. Her claw climbed up his neck, along his jaw, and onto his cheek. She applied more pressure on the apple of his cheek, leaving a horizontal scratch. Crimson beads formed before it began to drip down his cheek. Her tongue left her mouth, and licked up the falling bead of blood. His breathing hitched. "I will only speak to Sakura."

"Just be a good boy, and answer my questions, it'll make sure you have… a promising sentencing."

His eyes narrowed. "I will speak to Sakura, and only her."

She pouted. "Oh come on, why would you want to see her? Isn't she the weakling who always got in your way? The annoying fangirl you couldn't stand? The girl who never lived up to your standards? So why her, Sasuke-kun? He shivered at the honorific that sounded like poison coming from this woman.

"She's desperately in love with me, she'll make sure my sentencing isn't nearly as bad as what you'll make it." She laughed at him. "She'll be sure to let me off easily when she finds out I wish to make her the mother of my children. She's intelligent and possess perfect chakra control, which makes up for her lack of power. Our children will be raised as powerful shinobi." She continued laughing at his arrogant attitude. "What do you think is so funny?" He glared at her.

"First of all, what makes you think she has any say in what your sentencing is? Secondly, what makes you think she'll comply? Rumor has it, she has her eyes set on another man."

"Don't be rediculous, when I announce my intentions she'll kiss the ground beneath my feet."

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, raising his chin into the air. "Don't sound so arrogant Uchiha. She's not the same woman. But, enough about her, answer my questions truthfully and I'll let you speak to her. Deal?"

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't think so, we're gonna do this my way."

"Do you wish to know the reason they say I am worse than even Ibiki? He may toy with your mind, and show the most painful of memories over, and over, but there are many shinobi who have been raised to have no emotions. So, Using my advanced medical knowledge, I've found a way to break the unbreakable."

There was no visible change in his composure.

"I can make every nerve in your body work overtime, causing them to become very sensitive. I'll also cut your vocal cords. You'll be suffering extreme pain, and no one will even be able to hear your screams, not even your own ears."

She fulfilled her threat, and watched him contort in excruciating pain. She paused, and then asked him again. "So, do we have a deal, or not?"

Hating being so weak in front of another, he reluctantly complied. "Deal."

She restored his ability to speak and returned his nervous system to normal before she finally walked around him. She sat in front of him at the table. "Alrighty, let's get started. You are the one to kill Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame, correct?"

"Yes." His face showed indifference.

"Soon after their deaths, the Akatsuki were reported dead as well, are you responsible?"

"No."

"Do you know what was?"

"No."

"What are your reasons for returning?"

"To find a suitable wife, and restore my clan."

"Do you have any ill intentions?"

"No."

"Once your clan is revived, what do you plan on doing?"

"Live as the proud head of a strong clan and raise my children to be perfect shinobi."

"While with Orochimaru did you exploit any of Konoha's secrets that he did not know of previously?"

"No."

"While with Akatsuki, did you reveal any information regarding this village?"

"Not anything that wasn't already known outside of these walls."

"Very well. Tsunade-shishou will have a meeting with the council in the morning, and a verdict will be made. If they believe any lies were made, you will not be let off easily."

"I know, I know. Now, I believe we had a deal?"

She stood and made her way behind him once again. She bent down and placed her mouth beside his ear. "Want in on a little secret Uchiha?" She dropped the henge, though he didn't notice right away due to the fact he couldn't see her. He sensed the familiarity in her now, unmasked chakra. "You've been talking to her the entire time."

Never in her life had she ever seen his eyes grow that wide or see his face that vulnerable to his emotions. She doubted any Uchiha had ever been seen in such a state. She stood in front of the table and bent slightly.

"S-sakura?" He stuttered.

"Nice to see you too. It's been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke?"

He remained silent and continued to gape at her.

"Seem to be at a loss of words. Yeah, I guess it would be pretty shocking." She giggled.

"So, you're Suisen, huh?"

"In the flesh."

"Apprentice and successor of Tsunade, top medic, jounin on top of the obvious ANBU rank, master of genjutsu, and high level interrogator." He was mostly mumbling to himself. "The same one who captured me and destroyed the earth before my very eyes?"

"Mhmm, the very same." She smiled at him. He was starting to get riled up.

"So, daffodil, huh?"

"Yes. Daffodils represent change, they are also beautiful, yet they're deadly. I changed from a weak pathetic girl into a strong, determined kunoichi. I am beautiful, and my innocent look fools a lot of enemies, for I am most certainly deadly."

He smirked. "You're completely correct. You're obviously the strongest kunoichi of our generation, and all those before Tsunade. Sakura, will you marry me, give me children, and act as the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. Our children will be like no other. Strong, attractive, intelligent. What do you say?"

"No. I was being truthful when I accused Sakura of having her eyes on another man while under the guise of Suisen. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I am no longer the love sick puppy who will follow you around and do as you say."

Anger was building up in Sasuke. How dare she? The girl who had confessed her love, willingly offered to become a missing nin just to stay by his side. The girl who kept him sane while in that hell hole with the creepy snake. The girl who couldn't escape his mind. The girl he had secretly loved, but had planned on keeping in the dark about his feelings until this very moment, and she has the nerve to shoot him down? "Who?"

She was shocked at the pure hatred spewing from his body. "W-what?"

"Who Sakura? What man has caught your attention? Who could be better for you than I?"

"It's none of your damn business! Who are you to think after all this time you can come back and demand to know who has caught my attention? I said I loved you when I was a 12 year old girl. What did I know? You shattered my heart repeatedly, and when I finally decide to be happy, your arrogance has to get involved!"

"Who is it Sakura?" He screamed.

"Hmmph, wouldn't you like to know?" She saw him fidgeting, though his movements were restricted because of the chakra bindings placed on his wrists and ankles tied him to a loop on the floor. Deciding to push his buttons she gave him a smug look before replying, "Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

A/N: R&R(:


	10. Angry is an Understatement

A/N: Soooooooo sorry for the extremely late update. I lost internet access, so I can write, but I can't upload. I had to use the library computer to upload this. I apologize! Enjoy!(:

* * *

**Angry is an Understatement**

An audible click filled the room as Sakura left, shutting the door. The sound of footsteps faded as the distance between her and the interrogation room increased. Her words rang through his mind. Was she serious? Was she just trying to push his buttons? Was she just trying to provoke a reaction from him? But if what she said is true, then why him? The porn addicted, stoic, mask wearing man, who happened to not only be older than her, but was her sensei. Surely their relationship would be taboo and arouse unhappy attention.

The longer her words played in his mind, the more he felt himself losing his cool. _Hatake Kakashi. Sakura likes Kakashi. Sakura. Kakashi. _His hands clenched into fists and stretched out repeatedly. His entire body trembled, his pulse quickened and his breathing grew shallow. His muscles grew visibly tense as he felt his temperature rising. It was as if he could feel his blood boiling within his veins.

Screams echoed throughout the halls. He began shaking, trying to jerk himself free of his shackles in order to hit something, break something, kill something, or even someone. _This will not be accepted. I will have her all to myself. Even if I must take _him _out of the picture. _

* * *

Sakura entered Tsunade's office with a triumphant smirk on her face. She definitely wanted to grind his gears, though she originally imagined doing so by flaunting her jonin status compared to his as a genin; however, this was _much_ better. He was literally screaming in anger. This was gold.

Upon seeing the look on her apprentice's face, Tsunade grew a smirk of her own. "Torment him to your liking?"

"That's a bit of an understatement. He's beyond angry. I felt sort of bad doing it because he just got back, but that cocky bastard deserves what he got. Thinking he can go around believing I'll worship the very ground he walks on. As if! He'll be kissing the ground _I _walk on after I heal every bone in his body after I break them all. Slowly, and painfully for sure."

"You used to always tease me about being a sadist during our training, now look who the sadistic one is." She grinned and crossed her arms over her large chest.

She smiled brightly at her mentor and replied "They say I'm a spitting image of ya, you must've influenced me."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively. "Tomorrow will be the meeting with the council to determine what the boy's punishment will be. Anything you wanna chime in before hand?"

"Well, he was being honest and cooperated, ya know, eventually. I think he should be on probation for about three years, and not be able to leave the city for two, and not have any chakra control for one. Obviously he should always be under ANBU supervision, but I think this will test his sincerity to being a Konoha nin."

The busty blonde nodded her head in thought. "Yes, that sounds reasonable. Thank you Sakura, I will see what I can do. It all depends on how well those old geezers decide to listen to me. Now get outta here, I think a lazy cyclops may be waiting for you." She smiled at the pink haired kunoichi before sitting down and pouring herself a glass of sake.

Raising a brow in confusion Sakura turned to leave but was interrupted by a voice. "He's good for you, you're good for him. I'm happy for the two of you. Don't get lost in the past when trying to prosper in the future."

Contemplating her words, the medic walked down the streets mindlessly. Her feet carried her to the front door of her boyfriend's house. _Wow. My boyfriend, it's still so weird to say. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing those words. _

She walked in and was welcomed to the wonderful sight of a shirtless Kakashi walking out of the hall with only sweats on. Sweats that we're very low on his hips, showing off his very attractive "V" He was rubbing a towel through his damp hair when he looked up to see his openly blushing girl friend.

He smirked under his ever present mask and walked up to her. His arms surrounded the flustered woman, and pulled her into his chest. His chin rested upon the top of her head. "Good afternoon, Sakura. You're looking a bit red, are you coming down with a fever?"

Small hands lifted and rested on bare muscle, intending to put space between them. She immediately regretted her decision when muscles rippled under her touch. Her breathing audibly increased. Oh how she prayed he didn't hear the change!

She felt his body just slightly tremble as he repressed his laugher. _Stupid ninja. Stupid sensitive hearing. Stupid baboon! _

"Your breathing has quickened, come on, we need to lay you down on the sofa. I'll get you a damp cloth and make you some soup."

_The bastard's toying with me, and he likes it!_ "Oh, how very kind of you. Glad to know the man I call my boyfriend cares so greatly." She pushed. "No thanks. I'm fine."

He could only chuckle. "Oh? Then why is your face so flushed, and your breathing so?"

"Stop messin around! Its your fault I'm like this, and you're not making it any better!"

His face feigned innocence. "You're blushing because I said good afternoon? You certainly are a strange one. Though, I guess your hair was a dead giveaway for that one."

"It's not what you said! Its-" she motioned her hand up and down at his person, "-this! Why are you walking around shirtless? Anyone could have come over, so why walk around half naked?"

He grinned at her. "Why are you getting so upset, Sakura? Are you jealous that another woman could have seen me in such a state? But of course you know that only Naruto and yourself can go through my door without being knocked unconscious by the seal. So, I'm glad to know you like what you see."

She wrapped up his arms again before she knew what was happening. "You're so beautiful when you're angry. You're eyes go from emerald to this beautiful forest green." He creased his eye at her and smiled genuinely under his mask. They always battered at each other. Calling names, being sarcastic, rude, and things between them were always great.

She was truly glad they could still rub each other the wrong way, but know they were only kidding, and not at all serious. Only they understood the other's sarcastic humor. A large grin appeared in her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

While it was true they were a couple, and had come back from their little vacation holding hands, she was scared. She feared that once they were back thing wouldn't be the same, that he wouldn't look at her as a partner, that their relationship would be ruined. But by the way they were just arguing, he knew nothing had changed, he still saw her as a lover.

Little did she know, that he was just as scared. For the same reasons, plus the return of a certain ex-teammate. He recalled the days when a 12 year old, long pink haired girl followed around that boy aimlessly. Running down the streets of Konoha singing her love for them kid. They way she gazed after him. The story of when she offered to run away with him. Offered to betray her country for him. His heart ached at the thought of his return. Would he be pushed away for the younger man? _No. I won't let that happen. This is my first relationship in forever, and I refuse to lose that easily to someone so much younger. I see potential in this relationship. He'd only hurt her. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy, when if it means getting rid of _him.

"Are you hungry? I'll buy us some lunch?" Sakura asked as she pulled away slightly to get a view of his face.

"No, don't spend your money. I can whip something up here." He smiled at the gaping woman.

"You too? That's so weird." She mumbled the last part to herself, though it didn't go by the Copy Nin. He raised a brow questioningly at her. "You and Genma know how to cook?"

"Well I'm not all that great at it, but I manage." He removed himself from Sakura and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the floor with his back resting against the sofa, and Sakura in between his legs. Her head laid back on his chest and their hands entangled, resting upon Sakura's stomach. "I still can't believe you cook. It's really good too, not just mediocre like you claimed."

"My culinary skills come as a shock to a pink haired medic nin, with monstrous strength, who is in ANBU, _and _is the number one interrogator. Interesting. You're generation is... _different." _She simply chuckled. "Speaking of which how did your interrogation go?"

"It went well. He cooperated, eventually."

"After some life threatening threats?"

"Perhaps."

"Ah. Well it's good to hear everything went accordingly."

"Yeah,tomorrow the final decision will be made." They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "He basically purposed to me. He informed me that he also came back to Konoha to revive his clan. He wanted me to serve as the Uchiha matriarch."

She felt him tense under her. "What did you say?"

Her head snapped back to look him in the eye. She shot him a look full of confusion and hurt. "I told him I had my eyes set on another man. That I wasn't some lost, love sick puppy who'd follow him to the ends of the earth. I told him that I was interested in... you."

His lone eye widened briefly. His chest tightened and his heart beat sped up. _She doesn't love him. She told him to get lost because she wants me. _His arms tightened around the girl's shoulders as his grip on her hands did the same. Incredible. This petite woman had the ability to give the infamous Copy Nin butterflies.

"When I agreed to be yours, I agreed to be _yours._ Heart, body, soul. Its too early to say I love you, but I do like you. A lot. I want to see what we have prosper. Two important women in my life have told me that we're good for one another. I'd be crazy to not realize what a great man you are. I've always admired you, and for a while now I've been interested in you, but I figured my feelings were futile." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sakura. I've fought myself mentally about this a million times. I just..."

"I know." Sakura cut him off." You're not very good with words. You're lucky I've learned to read your movements over the years we've been a team." Her bright smile made his heart skip a beat. They stayed silent and both slipped into a light slumber as the high afternoon sun began to set.

* * *

After a couple hours the sun had gone down and a silver haired man began to awaken. _Never sleeping like that again. My back's killing me. _He looked at the peacefully sleeping woman in his lap and smiled contently. He carefully slid out from behind her, slid one hand under her knees, and the other across her back and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to his bedroom and tucked her into the bed.

It was about 7:30 when Kakashi decided to stop by the market. His sleeping beauty would wake any minute, and more likely than not, she'll be hungry.

Sakura woke to a delightful aroma. She slowly rose from the warmth of the bed and padded into the kitchen doorway to see the masked man, once again, preparing a meal. She leaned on the door frame and watched the still entertaining sight. Watching this man do something so mundane was weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird. A black cat with one white whisker kind of weird, strange but interesting.

"Yo."

"Hey. Thanks for moving me to the bed, and for the food. How long have you been up?"

"No problem. I've been up a couple hours. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, actually. I haven't slept that well in a while. I think I may steal your bed."

He chuckled. "You're welcome to use it any time you want if it means I get to keep it."

"Are you suggesting we have sleepovers? I didn't take you for a sleepover kind of guy. Do you have pillow fights and paint your nails?"

"Unfortunately none of my friends are talented enough to paint my nails nicely. For ninjas, they're pretty bad at such a simple task." His eye creased as he joked.

"Well, lucky for you, your girlfriend is great at mani/pedis."

"Splendid." They laughed in unison. "Dinner's ready, by the way."

After dinner the love birds decided to watch a movie on tv. A horror movie was playing, courtesy of Sakura. The film itself went unnoticed because the couple lay entwined with their eyes shut as they shared their affection for one another through the exchange of numerous kisses.

Their mouths molded to one another, lips pressing against lips, teeth nipping at kiss swollen lips, tongues mingling sensually. Only coming apart for the occasional breath. Hands explored, climbed up to grasp locks of hair, ventured downward to feel the other person. Kakashi's hand caressed the smooth flesh under Sakura's shirt. His fingertips memorizing all of the contours of her body, every scar, freckle, just the sensation of soft skin that was Sakura. Her forearms rested upon his shoulders, her hands lost in unruly silver locks.

They were making out like a couple of hormone raged teenagers, and they were enjoying every minute of it. Until they were interrupted, that is.

A poof of smoke and a small dog appeared in the room. "Yo, Kakashi. Hey, Sakura. The boys want to know when we're gonna get together again." Sakura jumped away from Kakashi, embarrassed to be caught by one of his hound nin. Kakashi used this distraction to quickly pull up his mask and cover the face Sakura has yet to see. Kakashi gave Pakkun an appreciative eye crease, and the dog nodded.

"Can't tomorrow. How about the next day?"

"You got it. See ya then. Later." With that another cloud of smoke filled the room as the dog made his exit.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to get a glance at the clock. "It's pretty late, do you want me to walk you home? Or you can stay the night if you want?"

She smiled at this. Things definitely didn't change for the worse between them. They had slept over at each others houses whenever they happened to be there at a late hour, and in the same bed when on missions. She never shared with Naruto because of his loud snoring, and didn't with Sao because he was always stuck with Naruto. So, Kakashi it was. "I'll stay here tonight. I'm gonna hop into the shower. Can I wear one of your shirts?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom in only Kakashi's shirt, which ended at midthigh, and a pair of panties. She carried her chest bindings and dirty clothes in one hand as she brushed the other through her damp tresses. She had foregone a bra today because of the interrogation, and never had the chance to put one on because she came here immediately after.

Sakura walked into the room to see a very shirtless Kakashi sitting in bed reading Icha Icha Paradise, again. He looked up as she entered, and they both marveled in how much they liked their partner's state of dress. She got into bed, and laid on her side, facing him. She used her arm to hold her head up.

"The second one is better."

He raised a skeptical broke at her. "Hm? And why is that?"

"The plot is just way better. Icha Icha Paradise, and Tactics are great, but the plot isn't executed as well." After a few seconds she added, "Plus, the sex scenes are better, in my opinion. There's more passion and love, which totally makes reading about another being's experience more enjoyable. I mean, yes smut is very nice and the lust is strong, but it's just not all that enjoyable to me." She looked over at him to see what she believed, was complete and utter shock. And if you looked hard enough, perhaps admiration? "Sorry, I'm babbling again. Please feel free to tell me to shut up, I totally under-" she was cut off as his masked lips pecked hers. "-stand..."

"I love when you babble. But you're right, the second one is my book of preference." He smiled and creased his eye. "Though, I'm surprised that you even read it. I usually only talk to Jiraiya about things like you just said."

"I'm not surprised by that. Most people only read the words and smut. They don't appreciate the meaning hidden in the words. As for reading it, I'm not quite sure why I did. You're always reading them, and Ino always tells me to try em, so I guess that's why." She used her hand to cover her large yawn.

"Get some rest, it's late."

"Goodnight Kakashi." She flopped onto her other side so that her back was to him.

"Goodnight Sakura." He reached over and turned the bedside lamp off before laying next to Sakura, placing an arm securely over her waist. Slumber once again overtook them, and they fell into bliss.


	11. Interference Fueled by Jealousy

A/N: Oh my goodness, it's been so long since my last update! D: My apologies! School started and with the loss of my internet it's been very hard to write new chapters. But never fear, we're working on getting our internet dilemma solved :3 Welp, enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was sitting restlessly. Though he knew he would suffer very generous consequences, he refused to believe his situation. He has come back to this damn village to watch _his_ woman in the arms of a man other than himself? _Hell no_. She was his and his alone. No way was that pervert keeping her! So lost in his own thoughts he was completely unaware that the meeting had been finished.

Sakura had been completely fair with her suggested punishment, and it is exactly what he received. He was moved back into the Uchiha compound later that day. Around 7 his first ANBU guard had left to trade shifts with a man wearing a hawk mask. He recognized him as that one Artu, Artusto, Ar… whatever his name was, who was accompanying Sakura when he was captured. He had called Sakura by the name of Ugly numerous times. Already Sasuke hated the guy.

* * *

Today was one of the rare occurrences in which Sakura had the day off. When she had woken this morning Kakashi had already been gone for the day. Though he had not waken her to say his farewell, he left a note. It read: "I was summoned by ANBU for a mission, I didn't want to wake you since you had the day off anyways. I'll be back in a few days time. Genma should be by to restock the fridge. -Kakashi." She smiled at his chicken scratch. Such a handsome man, such sloppy writing.

She pulled the covers back and stood from the bed. She turned and stretched, causing her spine to crack and pop. She sighed with a smile at the pleasure it brought. Seeing her dirty laundry in a pile she decided to wear more of his clothing. She put on an old pair of sweats that looked like they'd somewhat fit, with a baggy navy blue shirt. She slid on her sandals and decided to go check up on her apartment; it felt as if she hasn't been home in weeks, not that she minded.

She walked into her small, muggy apartment and shut the door. She made her way to the bedroom, lost in a reverie when she was suddenly pinned against the wall by a substantially bigger body. He lower body, from the waist down, was completely paralyzed; leaving only her upper body with mobility. As a reflex her arms came up to shield her face. She looked up to see red and black studying her. His stare so intense she felt as if her soul had been exposed, and his eyes were inspecting every nook and cranny. He looked… angry?

"Sakura." He said with complete sangfroid. "You're _mine._ Not that damn Hatake's, not anyone else's. You belong to me, heart, body , and soul. Never will you be Mrs. Hatake, as you are already an Uchiha." He saw the look of defiance in her eyes. Before she could utter a response his lips were on hers. Hungry, possessive, rough. No where near the soft, passionate kisses she shared with her lover. Sasuke was ravaging her mouth like an animal that had never experienced the other sex. He bit and tugged at her lips, knotting his fist in her hair, and forcing entrance into her warm cavern. She cried in protest. Bringing her hand into the air, she swung down. Hard. The sound of her hand making contact with the side of his face caused him to still. He stopped his ministrations, and pulled back to look her in the eye.

A bemused smile crossed his lips. "Do that again." He whispered into her ear, his voice rich like the most decadent chocolate.

"Do w-what?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. _Does he want me to hit him again? What's his problem?_

His mouth met the flesh at the base of her neck, where he nipped softly. In between bites he managed, "Hit me. You're fiery attitude is such a turn on. I like it rough, and it'll be very unfortunate if you don't enjoy it as well. I'm a very demanding person. I get what I want."

He pressed into her further, and she could feel the evidence of his words on her belly. A panic filled her. They were in her very empty apartment, her boyfriend very far away, with a very horny Sasuke in complete control. Nobody would know where she was, she was usually at work. A rough hand brushed the skin on her tummy, and then her shirt was torn in two. His eyes looked completely black. His usually onyx eyes so dark with lust they blended with his pupils. She began squirming as much as she could, but he grabbed her wrists in one hand, and held them above her head, completely immobilizing her. His empty hand traced her curves down until he reached her sweats. He wanted her completely naked, and _now._ As he began lowering the waistband a shrill scream sliced through the air.

"No one will hear you. Don't wear out your voice so soon, I need to save it so you scream in ecstasy when I make cum over and over." He bit her earlobe rather hard as he uttered these words breathlessly.

A loud bang echoed through the apartment, causing Sasuke to look up in annoyance. "Sakura? Sakura, where are you? I heard a scream!" Genma appeared in the doorway in a matter of seconds. Upon seeing the Uchiha he immediately took a defensive stance. "Let go of Sakura, you jack ass!"

His chuckle vibrated Sakura's body. "Why would I do such a thing? I will take my woman as I please."

The senbon user's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Sorry to break it to ya man, but she's not your woman. That's Hatake's woman."

His only verbal response was a growl. Behind the brown haired jounin appeared two blonde women. Two very furious blonde women. _Oh shit._ Upon recognizing the two as Yamanaka Ino, and the 5th Sasuke disappeared without another second to spare. Once the Uchiha disappeared Sakura fell to her knees and tried to cover her chest with her arms. Ino ran to her and threw her jacket over Sakura's very bare body. She gratefully zipped the jacket up and looked towards her saviors.

"Th-thank you Genma, Tsunade-shishou. How did you know where I was? I was sure I'd have to… have to suffer through this…"

"Before Kakashi left he told me you'd be at his apartment. Ino and I went over to restock the fridge for you, but you weren't there. Ino suggested you could have gone home for a change of clothes, but I wanted to be sure, since you didn't leave a note. We were about to knock when we heard screaming. Ino immediately went for Tsunade-sama, and I came in to find… this. I'm sure as hell glad I followed my gut."

"I did come here for a change of clothes, but I didn't even think to leave a note. I'm sorry. Though, I'm glad I didn't, he ambushed me the second I entered my bedroom." She looked down at the carpet as she picked at the polish on her fingernails.

"This is a problem. He should have been under ANBU supervision. Who knows how long he was waiting in here just to catch you here. I'll have to look into this further, but for now I want you to stay at Kakashi's. It'll be safer there. If you're not working at the hospital, you're in that apartment. Understood?" With a nod she continued. "Good. I don't want to be scared like this again. If he tries to touch you, or even look at you in a way I don't like, I'll castrate the Uchiha."

With a chuckle and a hug, Sakura left with the couple and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. Without even eating, she fell into the bed and hid under the covers, escaping the world.

* * *

A few days later Kakashi finally returned. Following tradition, Kakashi and his normal group went out for drinks, but now the group included Sakura and Ino. The elder ninjas of the group accepted them easily. Finally being free of confinement within hospital and apartment walls, Sakura was letting loose. Big time. She downed more drinks than anyone else. She was drunk. Not drunk off a few drinks like most people, no, this woman drank her alcohol like her mentor; she had _a lot_ to drink to be this messed up.

"Kaka-baby?" She hiccuped and regarded him with flushed cheeks and a stupid grin on her face.

"Yes, Sakura?" He chuckled at her adorable appearance.

"Has anywugh ever told you tha yer shelfish?"

A lone brow raised with amusement. "Oh really, now?"

"Yup!" Hiccup. "Yer like za mos shelfish pershon ever!"

He chuckled. "How so?"

By now everyone at the table was intently listening, amused by the drunken girl's accusation. "You wear za baggies panz ever! No wugh can see yer amazin ass!"

Everyone burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as Kakashi turned tomato red. "Alright missy, I think its time we got you home. You've had more than enough to drink." He said his goodbyes and carried a passed out Sakura in his arms. He had just gotten outside when Genma had caught up to him.

"Man, there's something important I gotta tell ya. It's about her," he tilted his head towards the sleeping kunoichi. "That Uchiha brat is after her. He attacked her, and ripped off her shirt while you were away. She's basically been on house arrest at your place and the hospital since. Now that you're back she'll probably want to venture outside. We have no idea what he's planning,because he went missing. He could strike at any moment. Man, I don't wanna rush things between you two, but… it's the only way to ensure her safety from him."

Kakashi looked sideways at his lifelong comrade, his solemn tone made him uncomfortable to hear what would come next. Dear God, if he was gonna lose Sakura after all this there was no way in hell it'd be to his brat of an ex-student. Reluctantly, he asked "What would that be?"

"You need to get her pregnant."

* * *

A/N: There's probably no less than five chapters remaining, though I'm not sure. That's just a guess. I want to finish this one relatively soon, and try to work on my other multi chapter story I've started. It's a Kankuro/Sakura pairing c:


End file.
